Night
by minties
Summary: HIATUS... Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but is a predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is her secret? -BxE plus others. Extended summery inside.
1. CH1: Salt and Vinegar Chips

**_A/N-_**_ Hey guys. Just a random idea that came into my head. Don't know if you'll like... don't even know if I will. But hate or love reviews- either welcome. (: Enjoy, hopefully._

_By the way I'm Australian, so please excuse anything that may be incorrect. I'll try my best to change some things and I'm sorry if they are incorrect. I hope you understand, and feel free to tell me if something is incorrect so I can change it. Thanks. Plus no copyright intended and if I have copyrighted anybody it is completely by mistake. If you tell me and I can change it without changing ever little piece of my story, I will happily do so._

_(FYI- '**BPOV**__' is obviously Bella's point of view while '**EPOV**__' is Edward's point of view. You probably already know that, but anyway ;). If I add any other POV's I will clearly make it known whose it is.)_

_

* * *

_

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

--

**Chapter 1- Salt and Vinegar Chips.**

**BPOV**

It was obvious that I had to get away; I knew my mother didn't want me to live with her anymore. Truthfully, I don't blame her. As much as I hate her decision, I can't hate her for making it.

But really I just loathed the fact that I would be living with Charlie. Out of all places she could send me, she choices the coldest place on the planet with the last person I want to be with.

It's not that I hated him, or even loathed him. I just didn't know him. All I knew was that he is my father, and that he will take that fact seriously. The last place in the planet I wanted to be is with someone I do not know who will be paying attention to my every action and try to get to know me. Plus, I have never been able to fall into the good gracious of any blood-relative besides my own mother. So my expectations were low of his towards me.

--

It was a long plane ride from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. I spent it with my iPod and a cool bottle of lemonade, which to my distaste warmed after I got halfway through it. My mother had organised the whole trip and had told me that Charlie would be picking me up at the airport.

I didn't know what to expect when I arrived at the airport. I had only seen photographs of him as the young 18 year old he was when he met my mother. I didn't know his personality. So I didn't know whether I'd be left waiting for an hour, or if I'd find him waiting for me as if he'd been sitting there for hours. My mother also told me she had told him about my condition, but I didn't know what his reaction would be to it.

I exited the terminal, my handbag and warm lemonade in hand. I passed a bin at the entry and plunged the bottle into it. I frowned at my incoordination as it smacked the rim and came flying off. I bent down to pick it up, before a hand reached down and swiftly lifted it off the ground. I frowned once again at the fact that someone had seen my mishap. I slowly straightened my body back to see a medium built, dark haired man handing the bottle back to me. I sent him an apologetic smile as he handed the bottle to me and I carefully placed it inside the bin.

He looked rather uncomfortable as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and started rubbing it, looking for something to say. He cleared his throat and sent me a questionable, "Isabella?"

I smiled and corrected him, "Bella." It did rather bother me when somebody called me by my full name, but I was trying to start on the right foot with Charlie.

Well I figured this man was Charlie. Where he confirmed my suspicion by smiling and holding his hand out with a, "Charlie", still looking uncomfortable as I was sure he did not know how he should introduced himself.

My smile was still intact as I shook his hand. We stood in a second's awkward silence before I nodded towards the bags with a "shall we?"

While I waited for my bag to rotate past I took a moment to take in Charlie's appearance. He wasn't entirely tall, but was not of short standard either. His hair was the same brown as mine and he grew a moustache underneath his nose. He wore a police uniform- which I was not surprised at, as my mother had informed me he was the small Forks town officer in charge. Not huge income wise, or even task wise due to the size of the town. But he seemed to take his job seriously as he wore that large puffy jacket and the fact that we drove home in his cruiser.

I was so compelled to duck my head as we drove through the streets. The last thing I wanted was for one of my new classmates to see me driving in the chief's cruiser. I was almost frustrated that he did not have another car to drive in. Which I then realized it would be quite pointless driving in another car when practically the whole town knew of his status.

There was little, almost no, conversation as we drove. I think he tried a few times at asking things about myself, but I tried my best to answer his questions so that they wouldn't turn into a conversation. I think he felt comfortable in silence, and only tried at making conversation for my benefit. Which in fact made the silence uncomfortable. When I took my iPod from my pocket and popped the headphones into my ears, I think he got the idea.

Once outside the small town house, he helped me unpack my bags. There were few bags, which he noted. I simply explained the fact that I did not own a lot of winter clothing.

I had taken myself shopping in Phoenix for clothing, leaving with about half of what I was hoping to leave with. I almost wished my mother had taken me. I wasn't much of a shopping person, and if she had taken me I would have been forced to buy a lot more then I had. She has always been a more outgoing person than myself, and I'd always been jealous of this trait. She was a very popular and liked person in her high school, the same school in which I had attended in Phoenix. I did not have the outgoing personality as my mother but seemed to have the same friendliness. So when I got into school I literally did not need to be outgoing for the 'popular' people to accept me right into their group. My popularity would have me elected as the Cheerleading Captain if I had the ability to stay on my own two feet yet alone the top of a human pyramid. With this in mind, moving to a whole new school without the background of a popular mother was very disturbing to me. Instead my parent would be a chief, which was probably not a very appealing house for any school student to be.

Charlie led me to the front door, stopping to fiddle in his pockets for his keys which he held just moments ago after stopping the car. I rolled my eyes at his back, realizing he must be nervous. He turned toward me while he still fiddled, luckily after I had finished rolling my eyes, and shot me an apologetic smile. He finally opened the door and re-picked up his set of my bags. He led me up the stairs to a small room at the right of the staircase.

It was a rather small room with very light blue, almost white, walls. Straight in front of the door there was a small desk with a black office chair and three shelves extending above it. To the right window wall was a single bed squished tightly to the wall to create more space in the small environment. Opposite the feet of the bed, and to the very right of the door, there was a built-in wardrobe.

I exhaled a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and strolled the small space toward the bed where Charlie had already placed the set of bags he was holding. I dropped my portion of the bags and turned to once again look at the room. Charlie was doing the same before he met my face.

"So... um... this is your room," he spread an extended arm circular around his front as I screamed '_duh_' mentally.

I nodded and sent him a small smile.

He scratched the back of his neck, a sign I already realized as an embarrassed/uncomfortable action, and continued, "Oh, and there is only one bathroom," he scrunched his nose as he spoke. I figured he also did not like this fact.

"Yeah... sure." I didn't really have anything else to say.

He left after a short moment, where I heard him go downstairs before I heard a TV turn on.

I sat on my bed and anticipated the next day at school. It was halfway through the semester, which I knew was not going to help any. I knew school was going to be the worst part of this whole experience. I did not even know one person at this tiny town, and I defiantly didn't know if there would be a large enough population to even find people that I'd get along with. I let out a sigh and wrapped myself up on my bed and let a few tears fall onto the pillow. After I was calmed I sat myself up and started unpacking my bags.

I was halfway through when I heard Charlie yell, "Dinner," which was barely audible over the TV. Charlie had some sports channel on and two boxes of pizza on the coffee table. I sat on the sofa opposite Charlie's armchair. I ate the pizza and pretended to watch the TV, because I really didn't wish to participate in conversation.

After I had had my fill, I said thanks to Charlie and headed back upstairs to finish unpacking. Although after returning to it I spent but a few minutes before I really could not be bothered continuing. It was still early, at about 7:30pm, so I just got into my pyjamas and opened the unpacked bag that contained my books. I have always enjoyed reading and had a rather large extension of books back at Phoenix. Unfortunately I could not bring them all with me, so I packed my favourites and the ones I had yet to read. At this time I really did not want to start a new book, so I got out an old favourite and turned to my favourite chapter, about halfway through.

I did not stop reading, and without really noticing I finished the last word and closed the slightly beaten hardcover from the consistent use. I looked at the clock that sat on my bedside table. It read '9:51', which I considered a fairly early time to go to bed, but it wasn't too early. I figured I could get a really good sleep in before my first day at school.

I shuffled through a few bags before I finally found my toiletry bag. I took it to the 'shared' bathroom and brushed my teeth, a little to thoroughly, and washed my face. Then I headed downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie. He didn't look away as he almost whispered, "Night", as he intensively watched the TV. I sighed and slowly headed back up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed for a while, anticipating my schoolmates reaction to the 'new kid'. I, once again, wrapped myself up on my bed and let the few tears escape my eyes. And that was the last thing I remembered before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat on my bed, minutes away from sunset, and knowing what I was about to turn to. I hated this curse, or what I liked to call 'curse'. I really didn't know what it was or why I was the only one in my family to portray it. At first my family would chain my up in my room, but I would just brake out and cause even more havoc due to the anger the chaining would cause. So eventually they just sighed and gave up, letting me leave the house with no anger and small destruction. At first Carlisle would follow me, as he was the only one with medical experience who could help my victims, but there would be no hope for them and he hated the sight of what I did. So I'd simply leave on my own and come back before sunrise.

Carlisle has always been the most compassionate in my family, and he would help any in need. He has defiantly endured the most in my family, being alone and clueless of his new life after he had changed. I have always been glad he chose the life in which we called 'vegetarians', not feeding on humans. After I reached, what you could call, adolescence in out species, I turned into this unknown create of the night in which my whole family could not comprehend. Carlisle tried his very best to help me, and his wife Esme was always scared for my well-being. We all thought that once my adolescence stage was over, that it would just erupt and be gone. But we were all wrong, and every night of my existence has leaded the same routine, until that night.

--

Sunset - my zombie state turned and I strolled out the house. When I was in this state, I knew exactly what I was doing and it disgusted me. But I had no control of my body; my body did what it wanted, said what it wanted, and drained who it wanted.

I turned to that same very long alley, where most my victims suffered and screamed for mercy but could not be heard. I saw a short girl at the end of the alley. She could not see my at this distance, so I, or rather my 'zombie-state', decided to use the speed to run till I could be seen. The girl looked behind her, to which she would have seen a figure lingering not far from her. And she did. Her mind read worry and ridiculousness. Worry that she was being stalked, ridiculousness at the thought. But the worry consumed her as she picked up the pace. Her head turned back to her front in which I used the opportunity to get closer. Once she turned her head back around she saw me two feet behind her, my facial figures illuminated by the little light the moon gave, I heard her heart skip a beat as she felt even more worry and ridiculousness. So she kept walking due to the worry, but slowed to a walk due to the ridiculousness. '_She should have kept running!_', I screamed at the zombie-state. But never did my zombie-state reply, and it simply ran straight to the back of the girl and grabbed her by the waist. It pulled her to face me, and showed her a menacing smile. Her heart once again skipped a beat as the ridiculousness and worry disappeared and was replaced with fright.

"Well. Hi there, gorgeous. What would you be doing running around in an alley in the middle of the night? Someone may harm you," said the zombie-state to the small little frightened girl. My heart sank at the age she portrayed. She couldn't have been but 15 years old.

The girl's mind screamed, '_I should have just bought it yesterday! Why did I have to wait till so late? Now I'm going to die, and he wont get it anyway._' I almost wanted to wallow, but the zombie-state held that menacing smile.

My hand then flattened a hair strand behind her left ear and leaned into the left of her neck. At first my tongue licked the bare spot it was going to victimise. The girl's mind then had thoughts of rape instead of death, and a slight weight lifted from her heavy heart at the thought she might not die. I wanted to slap the girl, she WAS going to die!

My tongue repeated the lick three times before letting out a heavy breath on her neck. Then lifted off for but a second before plunging my teeth deep into her neck. Every little emotion that ran through the girl's mind was now replaced by nothing but pain. It screeched from every little fibre in her body. Her mind told her to pull away, but my arms constricted her and pulled her tighter till she couldn't move an inch. My teeth dug deep into her neck as the blood spilled into my mouth and down my throat. My zombie-state was happy and thrilled at the liquid pouring down my throat, but I despised it and just wanted it out of there!

She was half drained, and now her mind only wished for death. It no longer wished to pull away or be left now. All it wanted was to be ridded of the pain and be at peace.

Her body lay limp in my arms, and the zombie-state drained every last drip of blood it could from the neck of its victim. Once there was nothing more it could suck, it licked the wound and dropped the body to the ground. The limp body slumped down into an awkward position, but no longer did it matter to the lifeless body as to how it lay. The body no longer had any thoughts; the body was dead. The zombie-state licked my lips of all the traces left of the blood and slouched against the brick wall of the alley - completely satisfied.

--

After what was probably hours of fulfilment I stood up and the zombie-state started looking for another victim. I knew there was at least one more poor soul to suffer, never was it less then two.

Every morning I would go back to the alley, or wherever I have been that night, and remove each body. It was cruel to the families having their relative disappear without a trace, but I couldn't be found out. And Carlisle agreed with this idea, and some mornings he would even help me.

There was a girl at the opposite end of the alley from where I stood, walking in my direction; poor soul had no idea her life was about to end. She seemed to be swaying from wall to wall, almost bouncing like a ping-pong ball. As I got closer I also saw a large packet of something in her right hand, which every few moments she reached in with her left hand and pulled something to her mouth - midnight snack. I remembered that from the direction in which she entered was a supermarket. This girl must have went and bought a midnight snack, probably drunk, and then decided to take a shortcut home. Unaware of what would happen in this 'shortcut' home.

I mentally sighed as my feet began their journey towards her. I was aware that my zombie-state was probably happy he didn't need to go searching for another meal. As I got closer I could see she held a packet of _salt and vinegar chips_, she seemed tipsy and sounded like she was humming some sort of tune or song. Her hair was brown and wavy, hanging just above her waistline. To my surprise she wore pyjamas, I tried to comprehend why she would get drunk and go to the supermarket. But it honestly wouldn't matter now, she was going to die. I wasn't trying to hear her thoughts, and was almost glad that it was yet to invade my mind against my will.

She noticed me, and actually smiled. She then sped up her pace to meet with me. _Defiantly drunk_. I think she was actually skipping.

Once she caught up to me she dance and twirled around me, a huge grin wide across her face as she kept plunging the chips into her mouth.

Then she giggled and swallowed the contents of her mouth. "Hella," she chirped. My zombie-state then forced the corner of my lips into that same menacing smile, but she reacted none.

"Hello," he made me speak in a very low, threatening voice. But she still held that chipper mood without fail.

This was not the proper reaction, so she must have been drunk. I figured her mind would tell me this, but I heard nothing. I had never needed to force myself to hear the mind of any living creature before; the voice would just come into the back of my mind, normally I would actually have to ignore the voices not to hear them. But force needed be here, so I tried very hard to hear the thoughts of this girl. After a few moments, still nothing. Her mind held the captivity of the dead girl on the ground. Her mind was dead.

I began to panic, and to my surprise so did my zombie-state. The smile disappeared from my face, and then I think I felt my face almost portrayed _fright_. I was frightened, but my zombie-state... that could just not be! My mind was never in sync with my zombie-state, and I tried to grasp the reason it currently was.

This was all wrong! One, my zombie-state shared my same feelings. Two, I couldn't hear this girls mind. What was going on here?!

I inhaled a deep mental breath. I could ask Carlisle tomorrow, but really then it wouldn't matter. The girl would be dead.

"So..." she said interrupting my thoughts.

He let out a gust of breath, but still said nothing. I was still trying to get my head around the reason his mind shared my thoughts. I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

The girl kept up the same happy act and continued down the alley. "Alright then. If you don't want to talk mister then I'll just be on my merry way."

The girl skipped down the alley and out of site. I just stood there for the rest of the night, and my zombie-state made no action to go for another meal. It was the first night ever that I only drank one person.

* * *

**_A/N-_**_ Continue?_

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	2. CH2: Eggs

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

**Chapter 2- Eggs.**

--

**BPOV**

I awoke in bed, tired despite the long sleep. Well I knew I didn't really sleep. I found a half empty bag of _salt and vinegar chips_ in my hands, and I wondered if they had been in Charlie's cupboards or if I had gone out and found a supermarket. But I honestly couldn't find myself to care. I sat up in bed, finding a few sore muscles. I figured I must have gone out for a walk, probably to the supermarket. But how long had I walked? I decided I'd defiantly try to bring up the chips to Charlie. I finally dragged my tired body out of bed and into the bathroom.

My eyelids resembled that of a dead corpse - blue and droopy. _I'll defiantly cover that up with makeup. _I remembered school, and stalked back to my room to check the time. '7.28', that gave me some time to drag my feet as I prepared for school. As I stripped and hopped in the shower, I tried to cover up the thoughts of 'new girl' with what I needed to do this morning.

-Shower. [almost done.]

-Dress and makeup.

-Breakfast. [that would include Charlie, _blech_.]

-Brush teeth.

Then drive to school. [Charlie again, _double blech_.]

After completing my routine for the morning I had finished showering; dressing in some comfortable black jeans, a light blue sweater, and the black jacket I was very proud to find on my Phoenix shopping trip. I covered up my droopy eyelids with some foundation and headed down the stairs.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper with a piece of buttered toast in hand. He didn't look up as I entered the kitchen, looking through draws and cupboards as if it was my own house.

Back at Phoenix, I had always found the kitchen to be some sort of sanctuary. I was good at cooking, not a chef or anything, but a reasonably good cooker. And my mother was a horrible cooker; toasted cheese sandwiches were even a challenge for her. So I took on the liberty of kitchen duty. Nothing bad ever happened in the kitchen, everyone happily giggled and ate. It was my place, my place to simply cook and make everybody smile. Mine.

After a while - what I assumed was the end of the article he was reading - Charlie looked up and gave me a smile and "Morin'."

I smiled back and asked him how he liked his eggs.

"You cook?" he seemed rather taken back by this.

"Well, yeah. You probably know, but Mum doesn't do a thing when it comes to meals."

"Well I wouldn't expect you to get any skill from your mother," he silently giggled. I didn't understand the joke.

"Of course not. Do you cook?"

"Are you kidding me? If I knew you cooked I would've let ya' cook dinner last night, instead of goddamn pizza!" he paused for a moment before continuing, "You probably get the skill from my ma'."

I nodded into the pan, and realized he still hadn't answered about the eggs. I turned to ask him again, but as I turned he answered my unspoken question.

"Well done, both sides," he smiled before turning back to his paper.

--

Charlie had driven me to school in his cruiser; I tried to crush my fear thoroughly of my schoolmates seeing me in it, because being such a small town they probably already knew of me. Charlie pointed me towards the school office and I kept my head down as I crossed the car park towards it. I felt hundreds of eyes on me and tried my best to block them out.

I entered the office and walked to the front desk. I cleared my throat to indicate my presence. An elderly woman walked up to the desk and gave me a pleasant smile with a 'may I help you' look.

"Hi. Um, Yeah… I'm a, ah, new student here…" I never had to start at a new school before, so I didn't really know how to introduce myself.

"Yes dear, Isabella Swan?"

I really didn't have the patience today to correct her for calling me by my full name, so I just smiled and nodded.

She started rummaging through a small pile of paperwork on the table before she grabbed two sheets of paper.

She handed me the first, "This is a timetable of your classes, rooms and teachers," I nodded as she handed me the second and continued, "and this one is a map of the school. It should be pretty simple, and I'm sure anyone will be happy to help you around." She gave a quick glance at the first block of the timetable and started pointing to the map, "You have first period English with Mr. Berty-" she pointed to a small square on the map "-here. Have fun dear."

"Thanks," I smiled back, ignoring the 'have fun'. This was going to possibly be the most degrading experience of my life. Having fun was out of the question.

I found my English room easily, but the class passed in a blur. I do remember a boy by the name Mike or Mitch introducing himself, but I was so tired that I just smiled and tried to listen to the teacher's lecture to keep myself awake. Government, Trigonometry and Spanish all also passed quickly. I sat at the back of all the classes and just did my class work to keep alert.

Then it was lunch, _great_. Honestly, I almost wished there was no lunch; I could get the last two classes done and go home an hour earlier. That would be much more satisfying. But of course it couldn't go my way, and I was reduced to the pain of sitting at a table alone for an hour with nothing to keep me from falling to sleep on my food tray.

The cafeteria was quite large and open, there were several round white tables scattering the room. I was unfortunate to arrive when all the tables had been occupied. Just to make my day worst I would be the new girl sitting outside in the cold eating her food. I grabbed a tray and lined up to grab my lunch.

As I moved up the line I noticed the girl just ahead of me in line consistently looking back at me. It unnerved me and I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Eventually she turned right around and gave me a massive smile.

"Hi, I'm Jess," she began, "I'm in your Trig and Spanish class. You're the new girl right, Isabella?"

The _new girl_, of course. And did she have to call me _Isa_bella? She didn't even know, but she had already started on the wrong foot with me. '_Stop being paranoid!_' I screamed at myself. After all, she didn't know that I hated my full name.

So I smiled, "Bella."

"Bella," she nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too…" I paused for her name.

"Jessica," she said. "or Jess."

She turned around to keep the line moving as she continued, "So would you like to sit with me for lunch?"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Of course I had no one else to sit with. So I agreed and we finished through the line and sat at her table.

The table we sat at consisted of a range of boys and girls, one of which I noticed was the boy from my first class / English. Every time I look over at him he was smiling at me. It disturbed me, so I just concentrated on my meal. It was better than the cafeteria food from Phoenix, which pleased me.

After a long while of enjoying my food I started to look around the cafeteria, just trying to get a feel for the whole school and the people in it.

_That is when I saw him._

He was staring at me intensely, his brows furrowed in utter confusion. I stared for what seemed like too long, but I couldn't escape, his eyes kept me locked. I inclined to turn away, but then the look in his eyes would just intensify. Eventually his eyes fluttered and looked away, and I let out a very fierce breath I didn't realize I was holding.

He was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. He sat with four others. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposite. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows. Possibly worst then mine before I covered them up with the extensive amount foundation.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica.

As she looked up to see whom I meant - though already knowing, probably from my tone - suddenly he looked at her. He looked at her for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered back to mine again.

This time he looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once.

Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I now did.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced, yet again, at him. He was staring at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers.

"They are… very nice-looking." I stuttered.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

Throughout the whole conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table they sat at. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

As I examined them, I found the youngest was the one that held my eyes earlier. He was the thinnest looking with a reddish - almost bronze - shad of untidy, messy hair.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one.

Edward didn't look at me again.

--

I walked to my next class fairly slowly. My feet dragged across the floor, as they were unable to pick up the pace I desired.

One of the girls I sat at lunch with had Biology II with me. We walked to the class together, and she didn't seem bothered at my sluggish pace. She kept with my pace and made some small talk in which I tried to participate in.

When we reached the science room she made her way to one of the benches in the middle of the room. I looked around for a seat, and to my luck the only seat left was next to Edward Cullen. I shifted my feet to the front of the classroom where the teacher, Mr. Banner, gave me a few sheets, and thankfully didn't introduce me to the class. But, _of course_, he pointed me towards the front table to the empty seat next to _him_.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was beyond surprised when I found the girl here, _at this school_! She didn't even seem to have a hangover from her beyond tipsy state last night. Every time I stared into her eyes or met her gaze, she didn't even seem to recognize me. I also tried with all my might to see into her mind, but still came up empty handed. And whilst I tried to hear her thoughts, the minds of every other person in the room that I tried so hard to ignore would come flowing back in.

So I gave up, and glanced a look at the table or into Jessica Stanley's mind to see what the girl had said about me. She hadn't said anything to rectify any familiarity towards me, all she seemed to hold was a genial curiosity towards me. I also learnt from Stanley's mind that her name was Isabella Swan, and she distinctively preferred _Bella_.

But, _of course_, she was in my next class. And, _of course_, she was to sit next to me.

As she walked over to Mr. Banner she glanced towards me as she received a few papers from him. She walked at an obviously tired pace as she made her way towards the table, almost tripping halfway there. She dropped her books down on the bench top as she plopped herself onto the seat. I practically stared at her as she uncomfortably shifted her weight in the chair, peeking sideways through her long black hair towards me.

I didn't hear a thing the teacher said as he began his lecture. I just sat, looking at her.

Mr. Banner's lecture went for about ten minutes as he began writing some questions up on the white board. The room picked up in chatter as she turned towards me. I felt I should have turned away, embarrassed or just silly at having looked at her for such a period of time. But I simply didn't, and her cheeks went bright red as she stared back into my eyes.

Finally, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she blurted.

I slightly titled my head to the right and unthinkingly spat, "Don't you recognize me? At all?" I thought if she had been drunk, she could possibly have remembered me even if only the slightest.

"Should I?" she asked, bewildered that I must know her.

But instead of answering, I just titled my head further and kept staring at her.

After a few moments she shifted again in her seat and turned her face towards her paper to begin answering the questions. "Please stop," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I secondly looked away and began the questions myself.

For the rest of the class we both completed our questions with ease and continued listening to Mr. Banner. I kept taking second glances towards her, where she occasionally peeked at me and I would send her an apologetic look. She never bought my apology, and continued whatever she had been doing with an annoyed expression.

I felt so compelled to just spit it out and ask her why she was in the alley last night. But she would probably just be disgusted in some form. So as soon as the bell rang for the end of the class, I shot out of my chair and exited the room in a fluid sweep.

Unlike the slow Biology lesson, Spanish passed quickly and I was out of school in no time. As I walked back to the car, I saw her starting to walk home. I told Alice that I would meet up with them all at home.

I sat waiting for the packing lot to empty; to be sure no one knew what I was doing, then started walking in Isabella's direction. I had no idea why I was following her but, for some reason beyond my comprehension, I had to.

After I got out of the school sight, and made sure there was nobody who could see me - by obviously using my sight and also the thoughts of anybody in hearing range - I ran towards her. Once she was in clear, what would be, human sight I slowed to a human walk.

She turned around and noticed me. She was clearly annoyed as she completely stopped and fully turned around. She seemed as if she was waiting for me to catch up, which I was quite frankly glad. That is before I realized I didn't know why I was following her. As I closed the distance between the impatient girl about a thirty-second walk in front of me, I tried to come up with an excuse as to why I was following her. But I came up blank as I came to a stop two feet in front of her, looking down at her disbelieving expression.

"What in God's name are you doing?" she spat.

I still didn't know how to put anything into words. So all I gave her was another tilt of my head and a, "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "_You _are following _me_. There must be a reason for that."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't know what to say. '_Oh, well I'm vicious vampire at night. And last night you came into the alley I normally kill people, but I didn't kill you. I can read minds, but I can't read yours. It frustrates me to the world's end and I was hoping there would be some way of getting answers out of you, by… I don't know, getting to know you. But basically I'm extremely curious about you for a reason I honestly don't know._'

"I, really, truly, honestly do not know." I mentally hit myself at not being able to come up with anything better then that.

She rolled her eyes yet again and they met the pavement for a brief period. She then lifted her head and raised her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked.

She bit her lip to cover what I guessed was an involuntary smile. "Nothing," she managed to get out before biting her lip again.

Oh my, did it frustrate me! If this was any other mind I could immediately know what she was thinking, but this girl. This one girl I longed to read so much, was the one soul in this universe I could not read. So I used the only thing I knew to work to get what I wanted.

My lips curved into the smile that cursed so many people to give in. Her lip no longer could constrain the smile she wished to hide.

"Please, tell me?" I begged using that irresistible voice I only used in dire matters.

Her eyes fluttered for a second, before she practically whispered, "Ah, what now?"

"What made you laugh just before?" I questioned, still using my voice and smile.

"Ah, um. Oh! Oh…" she stuttered, "No."

"Why not?"

She let out a non-humorous laugh. "Just… just, no."

This could not be! Not only couldn't I read her mind, but my… flirting, you could call it, doesn't even work its full extent on her. She was going to drive me insane.

I let my smile go and narrowed my eyes at her, and her light expression disappeared to that annoyed disbelieving mask again. I waited for her to say something, but instead she just huffed and turned to walk away again.

But she did not anticipate me following her. After a few moments she felt my presence behind her, and turned around again.

She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at me. '_Oh, boy is that cute!_' I thought.

So I smiled. I couldn't help it! Then, involuntarily, I started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded in an overly annoying voice.

I let my chuckles slow to a stop, still smiling, and attempted an answer. I went to open my mouth, but there was nothing good enough to describe my humor. So I mimicked her - with my hands on my hips, and attempted glowering like her. It was unsuccessful as I went into a large fit of laughter, with my hands still on my hips.

Her eyes narrowed as she removed her hands from her hips and crossed them across her torso. She was not amused.

I slowed my laughter to a set of coughs that would have resulted if I needed the breath. "I'm sorry." I said after I had gained my 'breath'.

Her eyes narrowed even more, and I sent another one of my smiles her way. "Please do not follow me again," she demanded.

I had yet to actually obey any of her requests she had made, so I thought best if I obeyed this one. I smiled and nodded as she turned and kept walking.

I headed into the opposite direction and made my way home.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ I know, I know. The scene that Bella first sees the Cullens is exactly like the book. But how in the world am I suppose to top SM's writing? Not that I would ever dream in trying! So I thought it easier to copy it from the book, extracting or changing small parts that didn't fit to my story. Because the way she wrote it is just magnificent and it works perfectly. (:_

_And yes I decided that Bella doesn't smell so daringly delicious to Edward. I have just decided that in my story, smell doesn't really drive vampires in any extent. A human obviously smells the better then animals, and maybe they can have their distinct smells. But no one human is going to be too much more delicious they any other. It just makes my story easier to an extent._

__

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	3. CH3: M&M

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

* * *

_**A/N-**__ So sorry guys! Backtracking- Argg I hate it too. But I wanted to get you into the shoes of Bella. I was going to just lightly gaze over it, but it made it easier to explain her POV with backtracking. You could possibly skip it, but this explains Bella's actions towards Edward when he followed her home. Anyway, DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3- ****M&M's**

--

**BPOV**

I was defiantly glad to be home. My day at school had left me drained of the remainder of energy I had left.

My walk home had been… interesting, to say the least. I was defiantly surprised when I turned my head and saw Edward Cullen following behind me. First I figured he lived in the same direction as me, but then I realized none of his brothers or sisters were with him. Was he following me?

I had came to a complete stop and turned around fully. I was impatient as he kept walking towards me. When he had stopped in front of me, it confirmed my suspicions that he was indeed following me. I was defiantly confused. Jessica had seemed to make it clear that the Cullen and Hale's didn't really make contact with other students. Now the most beautiful of them all, Edward, was following me home from school… It just didn't seem to make sense to me.

"What in God's name are you doing?" I spat.

"I don't know," was all he managed with a tilt of his head.

I rolled my eyes at him. "_You _are following _me_. There must be a reason for that." I couldn't possibly get my head around the reason why I would be of any interest to him.

He took a moment to reply, narrowing his eyes with, "I, really, truly, honestly do not know."

I rolled my eyes yet again. _He doesn't know_. What a stupid response! You don't just follow a girl for no reason what so ever. And then it hit me. Back in high school at Phoenix, my popularity had a lot of cute boys begging at my feet. I knew none of them really liked me, just wanted my popularity. So I always said no. So I had never had a boyfriend, and relationships just didn't seem to faze me. But the way Edward had been acting - it wasn't the same as how those boys in Phoenix wanted me, but there was defiantly something there.

As I thought I realized my eyes at lowered to the pavement. I looked back at his face, and I knew my expression had now changed.

"What?" He asked.

I felt a smile building up, so I bit my lip to try to hide the smile with a, "Nothing."

A look of - what could have possibly been - frustration lightly swept over his face, before his lips twitched to a smile. And, _to the holy God of the universe_, was it gorgeous! His thin, but full, lips turned into the most beautiful half-smile against his pale-white skin. The left corner of his lips turned up - almost reaching his ear - while the other side was only slightly raised.

The teeth on my bottom lip could no longer constrain my smile, which grew frantically wide behind them.

"Please, tell me?" He begged using a voice that only made me smile more.

My eyes fluttered for a second, before I practically whispered, "Ah, what now?"

"What made you laugh just before?" He questioned, still using that voice and smile.

"Ah, um. Oh! Oh…" it took me a while to remembered what he was talking about. I was not going to ask him if he liked me, or something, because his face and actions didn't completely suggest that. "No." '_Defiantly Not!_' I mentally added.

"Why not?"

A non-humorous laugh escaped my lips. "Just… just, no."

His smile disappeared, along with mine. I waited for a moment, but there was nothing more to say. So I just turned around and began walking again.

After a few moments I could feel he was still behind me. So I turned, and yet again he was there. I came to a stop and turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

Then he started… _laughing_?

"What are you laughing at?" I almost screamed.

His laughter came to a stop, but he kept smiling. His mouth opened for a moment before he placed his hands on his hips. He seemed to attempt to glower, like I assumed I was doing, before throwing his head back in more laughter.

He found my annoyance funny, which made me even more annoyed. Almost embarrassed, I removed my hands from my hips and crossed my arms around my front.

His laughter slowed before he chocked, "I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes at him yet again, where he laughed, yet again. "Please do not follow me again," I demanded. '_Actually, I want you to stay and tell me why you act like this. You don't seem to interact with others, so why the sudden interest in me?_' I mentally added.

He gave me a smile and nodded, before I turned around to finish my walk. After about thirty seconds I chanced a peek behind me to check if he had left, and I found no trace of him.

I frowned to myself as I completed my walk home.

--

It was a slow evening as I completed some Trigonometry homework and made some spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, happy that Charlie seemed to have some ingredients to make a reasonable meal out of. Charlie came home just in time for dinner, in which we ate in a comfortable silence. He thanked me for dinner and returned to the lounge room to watch TV. I washed the dishes and told Charlie I would be upstairs doing homework.

It was six thirty when I made it to my bedroom. I had already finished my Trig homework, and had no more homework. I knew that there were only a few hours until I would go to bed, so I thought I might talk to Charlie about the chips from the other night.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, contemplating how I might start the conversation. I figured I could either lead it to the whole… thing, or I could just wonder whether or not he had some chips in his cupboard. No harm there right? I came up with no plan, sighed, and headed downstairs to just see where the conversation would go. I was just praying he wouldn't ponder my random questioning.

I pranced my way to the sofa next to Charlie's armchair, and started to watch the game as if I was interested. Once the ad-break came on, Charlie turned to me and gave me a small smile for a greeting.

After a moment he stood up and explained, "I'm just goin' to go get a beer."

I nodded as he made his way to the kitchen.

_This shouldn't be so hard, Bella._ I told myself. _You are just asking about chips, why would he be so skeptical about that?_

Charlie returned and sat back down on his chair with an already opened bottle and took a swig. The game came back on, so he leaned forward in his chair to turn his attention to the game. _Next ad_, I decided.

The ad seemed to come quickly, much to my despair. Charlie sunk back in his chair and took another large swig.

_Now._ I opened my mouth slightly and then shut it closed quickly. _Just do it you coward!_ "Hey Charlie," he turned his head slightly and fixed his eyes on my face intently. I swallowed before continuing, "Did you by any chance have a packet of chips in your cupboard yesterday?" _Why would you say yesterday you idiot! 'Yeah I did Bella, why did you take it?' ARGG! Ignore the 'yesterday' Charlie, ignore it!_

"Umm…" he pondered, "Actually yeah, I think so."

"What flavour?" A small weight slightly hovered over my chest, waiting to be lifted by the answer.

One of his eyebrows raised in concentration, "Barbeque, maybe?" And 'plop', the weight dropped even more heavily back onto my chest. "Why?" - The question I'd been dreading he would ask.

"No reason, just curious," I sighed. He shook his head and took a sip from his beer.

I sat there for another few minutes, before picking myself up and heading back upstairs. Thankfully without any questioning from Charlie. Not much time had passed, and I had no more homework left. So I starting looking through my book collection again. Maybe this would become a regular nightly activity. If so, I would need a bigger book collection. So I decided tomorrow at school I would ask Jessica where a good book store is.

I had too much time on my hands, and I hated it. I thought of what I would be doing if I were back at home in Phoenix. I would be talking to mum. Which I even considered picking up the phone for a moment, before realizing that would be a considerably bad idea. I wanted so bad to talk to her, but I didn't know how she would be or if she would even want to speak to me. I kept telling myself I was thinking nonsense, and if she could she would defiantly want to talk to me. But I just couldn't convince myself, because I knew it was a lie. I just thought of her well-being, and knew Phil was there to help her. I just hoped he was being good to her.

I spent hours just thinking of her and all our wonderful times together, and before I knew it the clock read '9.15'. An early time, defiantly, but the sooner I was asleep the sooner I could be up and out of the mess that I knew I would be getting myself into. I wanted to go downstairs and lock the front door, but that would result in some kind of confrontation with Charlie. I didn't really want to speak to him about anything, and I was told he knew everything. But I just prayed that this time he would lock the door himself. I decided if anything felt out of place when I woke the next morning, that I would defiantly take the duty of looking the door myself.

As I thought about the different dramas I could get into tonight, I drifted off to sleep.

--

**EPOV**

There the body lay, in front of my eyes that were dug deep behind the soul that invaded my very body. There was no blood. Every drop that once belonged to the young girl was now floating in my stomach. I had no control over the actions, and I wished there was a way I could close my own eyes and cover my ears. But as long as the zombie-state held my eyes open and kept my ears uncovered, I was to watch it's ever movement. And even feel the blood pouring down my throat. The disgust that enveloped my entire being just wanted out. I almost wanted the zombie-state to take over my body, but I knew if I wished that more people would die as he could then kill during the day. So I would apologize to God for such horrible thoughts and watched the action play before me, knowing that at least in the day I could keep from this horrible display.

Tonight I was not only praying God to forgive me for my thoughts, but I was also praying for him to keep Isabella Swan from making presence in this alley tonight. She had the previous night and I was strangely able to control my body. Or at least keep it from making any actions on the strange girl who's mind I could not read. But tonight the zombie-state seemed out of control; terribly thirsty from the lack of blood it had received that previous night. So I had low hopes that I could keep him from any such actions tonight. Her staying away was my only hope.

My body sat on the pavement, bathing in the warmth in which the blood granted. This was the only thing I loved about the whole situation. But the thing is, I could get this warmth from an animal. As much as it pained me to think of killing a beautiful wild creature, it was a lot better then the thought of killing a human. If only the blood of animals is what my zombie-state desired, I'd be more then happy. But of course that was not the case, and I would always suffer through these horrible feelings every night.

Then she came.

Out of the same side she had previously emerged from, I saw Isabella walking towards me. Well not necessarily towards me, but in the same direction. It was insane, and I wished I had said something, _anything_ yesterday to keep her from coming here. But here she was, drunk just like yesterday. But this time she held a bag of _M&M's_ instead of chips. She was dancing around, plopping a chocolate bud in her mouth every now again. A couple of times she even threw them up in the air to catch in her mouth, only to have it drop to the ground.

Once she noticed me, she came prancing up to me with a very big smile on her face.

"Well hey you," she sung. Maybe she had remembered me from today at school. I thought of standing still and ridged, hoping my zombie-state would comply. He seemed too, and didn't move one inch.

Isabella circled around me, "Aren't you going to talk?" she pouted, "C'mon! Don't be like that."

I just kept thinking about standing still and not moving, very hard. I didn't know how to move my body at night anymore. Once my zombie-state had taken over, I just sat and watched. But maybe if I told it to walk, it would listen.

I thought about doing something simple at first, and told my eyes to blink. They complied, and my eyes too a very long and hard blink. I smiled, and my lips smiled.

Isabella saw my smile, and she must have thought it was aimed at her. So she smiled back, a very wide smile at that. I didn't want her to think that, so I frowned. Once again my lips did what they were told.

I had come to the conclusion that when Isabella was around at night, I could control my body. I thought that I could possibly try talking to her. So I tried. Telling myself to say, "Hi." That was simple and easy.

But the very second I thought about saying hi, "Hi" I said.

"Hello?" she questionably said. Obviously thrown back at such a late greeting.

"What is your name?" I thought this was a reasonable thing to say. Plus if she remembered me from school, she would question why I was saying this, as I already knew her name. But if she were so drunk that she didn't remember me from school, she would simply answer it.

She seemed taken a back and confused. She didn't know how to answer. "Does it matter?" she then asked with a quirky smile.

"I suppose not, but I was simply curious." _W-O-W!_ I could speak, and it wasn't hard. I could get used to having Isabella around.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" she spat. Clearly annoyed at the simple question she could not answer. I was confused and I didn't know how to react. How could she not know this answer? She would have to be incredibly drunk not to, and I started to wonder why such a beautiful young girl would get so terribly drunk.

I shock my head, and considered walking away. But I figured if when Isabella showed up I could control my body; once I left I would not be able to. So not wanting to engage in any more conversation I simply sat on the ground against the cold brick wall.

But then she went to leave… how was I suppose to tell her to stay? I couldn't. So I let her go, hoping that I could keep up this state of control. Which surprisingly I could, and for the rest of the night I sat up against the cold brick wall and thanked God for this new control.

--

**BPOV**

-Open eyes.

-Yawn.

-Food?

-Scan room.

-Yep, empty packet of M&M's.

-_GREAT!_

I sat up in bed and almost wanted to scream. Seems like I will have to lock the door every night. _Sigh_. Not really something I wanted to have to worry about every night, and not something I wanted Charlie to see and question me doing.

He knew about everything, he did. But I don't think he knew the full extent of it. And it was not something easy to bring up in conversation, plus I did not want to talk about it.

I rubbed my hands over my face then looked at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock. I was going to be late for school, even if Charlie had waited for me so he could drive me. But I didn't really care; the less time I could be in that hole the better.

After my shower I headed downstairs and picked up a breakfast bar. I found no sight of Charlie. Which I was actually happy so then I could spend even more time out of school. I went back up stairs to cover my droopy eyes with some makeup. Once I was satisfied I picked up my schoolbag and half eaten breakfast bar and made my way to school.

--

Once at school I was not surprised to see the parking lot empty. I shrugged and made my way to the school office. As I entered I tried to seem a little sorry for being late. The same lady from yesterday greeted me with a smile.

"Hi. Umm… at this school do you need to get a late pass for, well, being late?" I asked, unsure of how this school really worked.

"Yes, you do, dear. Do you have a note from a parent for the reason you are late?"

"No, sorry. My dad already left for work when I got up this morning."

"Why were you late then, dear?"

"Got up late," I said with a shrug.

"Well I can sign you off this morning, dear. But next time you are late I need you to bring a note from your father. Okay?"

"Sure thing." I said as she wrote me the late pass. She handed me the note and I gave her a "Thanks" before I walked to class.

There were only a few minutes left of English as I handed Mr. Berty my late pass and he explained the contents of the class. Once he had finished and I sat down on my seat, everybody had already finished their work and they were all chattering away.

I turned to the boy next to me and asked, "How long until second period?"

He glanced at his watch and replied, "About 6 minutes."

"Thanks," I nodded and just sat there for the six minutes.

When the bell finally rang I very slowly picked myself up and headed towards my next class.

--

Another blur of a day. It all went so slow, but in such a blur. I remember Jessica trying to make conversation with me in Trig, but I just apologized and explained I was very tired. She seemed to understand, and without hesitation turned to the girl next to her and started blabbering. Thankfully she did the same in Spanish, talking to the girl next to her instead of me. I ate at her table and made some very small small-talk with some of the people around me. Every now and again I would take a peek at Edward, who would always be staring at me. It unnerved me, but I would just turn my face every time and continue eating my food.

After lunch I walked with Angela to Biology again. She didn't seem in the mood to talk as something was clearly bothering her. But I just kept my mouth shut, thankful that she was doing the same.

Once inside the Biology room, I mentally sighed as I made my way to the bench I shared with Edward. As soon as I entered the room he immediately turned his attention to me and wouldn't stop staring, exactly like he had yesterday. I was hoping it wouldn't be the same situation. I don't know, but I just thought that maybe after yesterday's walk home he might not stare at me like that. But it seemed that wasn't the case.

I sat down and Mr. Banner started bringing some homework sheets around to the class. I took this opportunity to tell Edward that _'When I told you to stop looking at me yesterday in Biology, I didn't mean just for that day'_. That sounded just right. So I turned around and met his staring eyes.

"You know when I told you to stop staring at me in Biology yesterday? Edward, I didn't mean just for that one day." I stated, feeling very proud at my obviously beastly statement.

He stared shocked for another moment, obviously stunned at my statement. He then dropped his head with an "I'm sorry."

"I just hope I don't have to repeat myself again tomorrow," I blankly said, "Should I prepare another speech?"

He took another look back up at me, "I'm sorry, and that wont be necessary."

"Better not be. I'd hate to be unprepared," I said with a small smug smile.

He gave me a small un-humorous smirk and started reading his homework sheet.

The rest of the class consisted of a boring and easy experiment that neither Edward nor I had trouble with. Conversation was limited to the work, and I was happy I made my impression. I really hoped tomorrow would not be the same.

* * *

**EPOV**

Gee, she can clearly be a bitch.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Haha. Gosh Bella was good there! Bella's sleepwalking is a bit strange, and Edward is seriously confused- hence the staring. Hopefully soon there will be relations, yeah? For now I love bitchy Bella, but we'll see how it goes._

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	4. CH4: Crème Brulee Chocolate

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4- ****Crème Brulee Chocolate**

--

**BPOV**

I refused to sleep tonight. I simply didn't want to sleepwalk. I didn't know what I did at night and, quite frankly, didn't want to know either. Exhaustion was over-powering, and I knew that staying up would be no difference to going to sleep. My body responded to the sleepwalking just the same as it would have if I stayed awake. So I assumed I would be better off staying awake and not getting into whatever mischief came my way.

Clearly I would need something to keep me from falling to sleep, and a good book would surely do the trick. My small book collection failed me, as none of the books caught my attention. A new book would keep me interested and awake, but only three were new. I really needed a book, beyond any comprehension. It was only approximately seven, defiantly not to late to go out. Plus I could drop by a supermarket and pick up a snack, possibly keeping me from my nightly routine.

I grabbed a jacket and bag, making sure there was about fifty dollars, and headed out the door.

--

Charlie had been good, and let me go without question. Needing a book was good enough explanation for him, which I was more then glad for. I had been to a bookstore, limited in choices but it got me a good enough book for the night. I had also stopped by a supermarket and got some ingredients to make lasagna for dinner tomorrow night, and a block of _crème brulee chocolate_ to hopefully keep me in the house tonight. The women who served me was very strange and kept looking at me like I was some freak. I tried to ignore it, and figured she had issues.

I walked out of the supermarket and saw an alleyway that seemed to lead back to my house. A short cut is a short cut, so I decided to take it.

As I walked through the alleyway I was reading the blurb of the book I bought, and it was rather interesting me. That is until I heard a scream. I almost decided to turn around and take the long way home, but my dangerously stupid curiosity got the better of me.

I put my book back into the plastic bag that held my groceries (which later on was a bad idea as some of the cold, wet ingredients slightly socked the pages of the book), and started towards the sound. As the screaming intensified and then practically screeched, I speed up. I then realized it was a woman. I needed to know what was going on. Even though I was pretty sure a women was either being murdered or raped, but god damn my dangerously stupid curiosity.

I looked into the long dark alleyway, and the screaming seemed closer. But as I got closer it slowed. I feared the poor women, and suddenly knew - in the pit of my stomach - that this woman had just experienced the worst thing in her life. And she was probably moments away from death.

Then the screaming stopped.

I almost cried as I dropped my bags and practically screamed. I knew she was dead, and after my glass-breaking scream I ran - sprinted in fact - towards the darkness. I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing, but I had to see what happened. As stupid as it sounded I had hope that she hadn't died, or some other stupid idea. But whatever the reason was, I was going to the spot of the death, and I wasn't turning around until I saw what had happened.

Then, amidst the darkness, I saw a figure standing over - what I was sure was - the women I had heard the screams from. Her head was visible as the moon suddenly shone over the darkness. She was a young girl, only a few years older then myself, and had beautiful long golden-blonde hair.

My hand immediately shot to my now open mouth as I saw the blood that pooled from her neck. I felt tears fill my eyes as I mentally punched my dangerously stupid curiosity.

I looked up at the figure, the man, which stood over her. He hadn't turned yet, and his shoulders heaved with his strong, heavy breathes.

Then he turned.

Slowly he turned, with careful movements. I figured that was to keep me from running so he could kill me too. I squashed the curiosity and turned to run away.

But of course not, that curiosity decided to be stubborn and bounced right back up. I turned back, and he had completely turned around.

_WHAT?!?_

I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things, but there he was. He looked the same, that messy bronze hair and lanky posture and he even wore the same clothing from school. But he was different. Red liquid dripped down the corners of his mouth, and his eyes were tense... and, just, different. It almost seemed there was a… he was a… a different person.

He just stood there for a moment, stiff and unsure of what to do. My eyes were wide, and the tears that filled them spilt over. My hand was still covering my mouth in shock that wasn't going away. But I couldn't bring myself to leave. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

After a few moments, the both of us still standing in the same positions, he bought his hand up and wiped the red from his mouth. It was still wet, but a small portion stained on the left side of his mouth.

I then removed the hand from my mouth and wiped the tears from my face. Then I pointed to him and then to the left corner of my lips, indicating the stain. I was beyond confused as to what I was doing, but he complied and licked his finger to clean the stain off. His mouth was now clean, and his hand left his mouth and returned to his side.

I knew what I had to do, I had to pick up and leave. But you know what decided to take another appearance in this messed up situation?

I narrowed my eyes and trailed over the dead body for a moment, before they lead back to his strange face.

"Wha-what…" I started, but I couldn't put it into any words. Thankfully, he seemed to understand.

He didn't give me a good enough answer though, as he just narrowed his eyes. I suppose he understood what I was talking about, but just like I couldn't put the question into words, he couldn't put the answer into any.

We just stood, both trying to find a way to speak.

--

**EPOV**

I stared through the zombie-state into her eyes. It was insane that she had seen that, but even more so that she wasn't drunk like usual. So she would remember this tomorrow; she would want to know what was wrong. Plus she would probably be scared and tell the whole world for all I knew.

If the zombie-state had control right now I know what it would do. In two seconds flat she would be dead. In a way I wanted that, she then she would no longer be a problem. I then mentally decapitated myself at such a thought! I would never want a human being to die, especially Isabella.

She was possibly the most intriguing person I had ever met, and I wanted to know more about her and what her whole situation was. Plus the fact she wasn't scared of me right now, that was defiantly worth needing to know.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell her everything about what and why she saw what she did in front of her right now. But how could I possibly? She didn't know anything about vampires. Even if she did how could she believe they could be good, yet alone have some strange curse of being evil by the night. It would sound absurd! She would never believe it, and I had no other excuse.

Thankful for the current control of my body, I thought best I leave. I lowered my head in shame and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she questioned. What is she? Insane? She wanted me to stay, someone she just saw kill another human being. A girl her age. Maybe I was the one insane and imagining this.

I just stared at her quizzically before I decided I was imagining things. Either her being here all together or wanting me to stay, I wasn't sure. But this was defiantly not real. I figured I needn't say anything, as she wasn't here and/or saying these things, so I simple broke my stare and started walking away.

After a moment later, I heard her presence behind me. I ignored it, probably imagining things again. But then I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. _So what- I'm not only imagining things, I'm hallucinating now too?_

Her hand softly guided me to turn around, to which I complied. I turned only to find understanding cross her face. I realized I wasn't hallucinating, because even in my wildest dreams I would not consider this reaction. I titled my head at her, followed by a small smile crossing her little lips. But much to her dismay that soon followed, I could not smile back. I was beyond confused that I couldn't control my emotions. I couldn't even fake a small smile, even though that was considerably the wrong reaction here anyway. What was going on? Her actions now just made me even more curious by her existence.

We stood for a few moments. Her with her understanding expression, and me with utter confusion. I needed to talk, to get ride of that stupid understanding on her face and simply see if I needed to explain myself. My mouth opened a few times, only managing an "I-I…" each time. Before finally I managed to whisper, "I don't understand."

How stupid. Shouldn't she be the one not be confused? Shouldn't she be the one walking - in fact running - away?

--

**BPOV**

"I don't understand."

'Yeah, well that makes two of us buddy.' I mentally stated. I didn't know what I was doing. Comforting someone I disliked, and a _murderer_. But for some reason, beyond my comprehension, I felt I needed to comfort him. I searched far into my tired, meddled brain but found nothing for this strange need.

I was still smiling at him, a small smile that I didn't realize I was still holding. His face seemed, not quite angry, but confused. I could understand that. I mean here I was, a person who seemed to hate him, that just witnessed him killing someone, was here trying to comfort him. I mean I was even unsure at this, I could understand him being so too.

It had been about a minute or two since he spoke, and I realized I still hadn't replied to his comment. But I felt odd breaking the silence, or being the first to make any action. But I realized he wasn't going to do anything either and I probably should have been getting home. But I didn't want to leave him. I was afraid he would leave town or something, feeling that I would out what I had just seen. I needed him to know I didn't want him to leave, and I would say nothing. Even though in any other case I knew I would have told the police. Which made me even more confused then I already was in this matter. Why would I hide for him? Why aren't I even curious at what I saw back there? He had blood on his face, no knife or gun in his hand. This was not your everyday murder.

Now I needed to let him know I wasn't going to tell anyone else, but I also needed to know how he killed her. This was beyond stupid! What was I doing? He would probably kill me on the spot for asking such things. He was of course a murderer. But I just had to know. _Stupid, stupid dangerously stupid curiosity!_

"So… um…" I didn't know where to begin. _This is going to sound stupid._ "What did I just see back there?"

He turned his back to me, swiping my hand that was still on his shoulder to my side. He looked over his shoulder toward me, and while looking at me from the corner of his eyes he whispered, "Nothing."

Now was the time I decided to start blabbering. His head didn't turn back towards me as I spoke. "Right, right. Nothing. I won't tell anyone. Right. But how did you… you know… um… you didn't even have a weapon or anything?"

He turned around in a very quick swift movement and got right in my face, so that our noses were almost touching. I reacted by taking a step back. Anger now covered his face as he spoke in a very low, menacing voice. "Don't."

I knew my eyes were wide, and of course slightly frightened. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily, before he noticed my expression and backed away. His face was now apologetic, as was his voice, "Sorry. Just… don't ask me those things. Just…" - he closed his eyes heavily before turning again, but without looking back this time - "…don't." His shoulders were now hunched over as he continued his heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed.

"Don't be. I should be sorry. I mean… you just saw…" He was still turned, and his voice was so low that it was only just audible.

"Right, um… yeah. I did… Well, I want you to know I wont tell anyone. So don't, think of… I don't know, leaving or anything."

He turned around again, absolute and complete -almost frightening- confusion on his face. "Why would you even care?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you even care if I left? For whatever reason you think I may do so."

"I thought you might leave because you think I might, you know, out you for what you did. But I wont. So don't go anywhere."

"But why would you care if I did leave?"

I pondered his question for a minute. I guess I did care if he left, but I didn't know why. Was it because I was now curious about him? Or because I'd feel guilty if he left because of me? Or was it something else entirely? I didn't know, and that's what I told him.

"I don't know."

"But you do care if I did leave?"

"Well…" I lowered my head to the pavement for a moment, before lifting it back up again. While staring into his eyes for a moment I realized this wasn't even about what I just witnessed. I hadn't fully realized it, but in some strange way I had feelings for him. Back in Phoenix when I had boys asking me out every week, I would just politely say no. I never really had a relationship. Friendship, hatred or otherwise. I never liked a boy before. But, here and now, I liked Edward. It was like the way you are told boys treat you - if they like you they will be mean to you. Never really thought that made sense though. But here I was, acting like a boy to my distaste, treating Edward like crap because I liked him. I didn't even realize that I did like him. But right now staring into his strangely red coloured, but kind, eyes, I realized I like him. I wanted to tell him, but my actions surely didn't put me into the good books. I decided I'd make it up to him. That is, if he listened to my words and stayed in town.

After snapping out of my thoughts and back to reality, I continued to answer his question. "I'd just feel guilty if you left. You know, because of me."

His anger flared up again, "What?! You would feel guilty if I left? You just witnessed me drink a human being and you feel guilty?!"

'Drink a human being'…? What was he talking about?

"Drink a human being?" I asked.

In that second his eyes grew very wide. His face managed to go an even paler shade of white then it already was. His mouth was now in a very large 'O' shape as his hand flew up to cover it.

I didn't understand. What did he mean drink a human being? Unless he was a vampire, which was incredibly impossible that I wondered how it even crossed my mind.

He remained in his position of wide socked horror, and without thinking I giggled, "What, are you a vampire or something?"

He backed away, almost falling over with his steps. I was beyond confused at this moment. Did I just uncover something? Was Edward Cullen really a vampire? I started putting the pieces together of tonight and the pieces went together perfectly. When I came into the alleyway tonight there was a dead lifeless girl on the ground, blood pooling around her, and Edward's mouth. He also licked that blood off of his mouth like it was just a milk moustache. Unless he was some kind of cannibal, which probably made more sense then a fictional character.

But my life wasn't exactly the ordinary kind of life. Why couldn't it be fictional? If so, why couldn't vampires exist? Whatever compelled me to think these ideas, I don't know. But whatever it was, it was right.

"What?" I asked. Then followed after a disbelieving chuckle, "You aren't really, are you?"

"Pfft, of course not." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I felt my eyes widen, involuntarily, but I didn't resist. Because that certainly wasn't very believable. _So vampires exist. Just when I thought this world was a crazy hole of hell, something else like this proves me wrong._

"Oh my God! So… vampires exist, ey?"

His hands left his mouth and cradled his head as he shook it. "No, no, no." He chanted. "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"Why are you so idiotic, now?"

"You are one crazy person, you know that?"

"I've been told." I said with a small smile.

He laughed a non-humors laugh. "You have just figured out vampires exist. Moments before, you just witnessed someone - a vampire - kill a human. But here you stand. Here you stand with that very vampire, not running or screaming, no. You are here standing with them, _smiling_."

I nodded while absorbing his statement. "Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

He rolled his eyes, and stared at me again for quite a while.

I broke the silence after another few moments of thought. "You know Edward, you have really bad mood swings."

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Sorry that it's kind of short. That was a really hard chapter to write. I didn't really know how they should both react to the situation. I'm really not even happy with this final product. But anyhow, I'd like to know if you are._

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	5. Author's Note: One

_**A/N-** __Hey guys._

_I'm on holidays now. So expect more chapters, more quickly._

_But on only one condition- I need to get another 5 reviews, from new people._

_I really don't know if this story is worth writing, if there aren't enough people reading._

_So if 5 new people R&R due to this chapter update, then GREAT!_

_If not, you may need to let some friends know about this story._

_--_

_Hopefully this isn't the last time you'll hear from me. Until next time,_

_SSBF._

* * *

_P.S.- From an Anonymous review- "I would like to bring to your attention the fact that holding a work hostage is immature and wrong. I will not be reading or reviewing it anymore. I hope you don't do things like this in the future. You're a good writer. Don't focus on reviews."_

_I do not understand what you mean by 'work hostage' . The idea of this is to know whether or not there is enough people reading this for me to continue posting my chapters on FanFiction, I do not mean to be 'immature and wrong' however you fear that I may be doing so. Either way I was planning to continue writing, just not posting on here. I'm saddened that you will not continue reading based on the fact that all I want to know is if I am getting enough readers, and even if you think that I am holding what you call a 'work hostage' then that is based on my personality and has nothing to do with my writing._

_Anyway thankyou for saying I'm a good writer. And I'm just focusing on reviews for as I have stated above. The simple need to know if my story is really worth continuing on FanFiction._

_I hope you, and anyone else who may read this, understands. I really do hope no one else judges me on this, especially on my writing._

_Thankyou._


	6. CH5: Golden Hearts

_**A/N-**__ I know I said I needed five new reviews to post this. But ehh. Here you go anyway.

* * *

_

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Golden Hearts.**

--

**BPOV**

It was a strange evening. I didn't know why I wasn't mad, or scared, or some other normal emotion at what I saw Edward do. Although, whatever the reason for these emotions, I was glad for it. After I heard his story, it all made sense. Maybe, on some subconscious level, I knew he couldn't really be a murderer. Maybe that is why I wasn't afraid of him, and felt the need to comfort him.

We now sat on the pavement against the wall after I went back and collected my bags. He started telling me how he was a vampire, and his whole situation at night. He told me that for some reason, which he really couldn't figure out, he could break out of the -as he put it- 'zombie-state' when I was around. He also told me that he would understand if I were afraid, and never wanted to see him again.

I thought thoroughly about this, and found I was not afraid. You'd think that after hearing about vampires and all that jazz, that you would be afraid. But I wasn't. I told him this, and he seemed glad on some level.

Then, after clarifying that I wasn't afraid and with the permission to continue, he told me that he could read minds. I mentally ran for the hills. All the things he could have read from my mind… I defiantly didn't want to stay around any longer. But when I was half way to those mental hills, he stopped me. He said that he could not read my mind; the only mind he has never been able to read, and the only mind he wished he really could. I was instantly glad and turned away from the hills and straight back to him.

He told me more about his family, and the fact that they were all vampires. That Dr. Cullen had changed him into a vampire, which was a big challenge, and then his wife Esme. He didn't start with his siblings, saying it was an even bigger story for another day.

Then he wanted to know about me. I didn't understand. What could he possibly want to know about me?

"Well… I'm really curious," he began, "I mean, twice I have seen you… I'm not really sure quite what… but almost like you were drunk or something, in this alley. You always had a packet of something in your hands. Plus, you would never remember me the next day?"

I was so shocked! It was just absolutely preposterous that I had slept-walked here. Anywhere but here! Why did I have to sleepwalk into the very alley that Edward would be in? It was just absolutely insane.

"Crap…" Was all I managed, and it was even just a whisper.

But being a vampire and all, of course he heard it. "What?"

I practically felt the blood rush to my face, as I dropped my head and felt my hair cover my face. "Sleepwalking…" I whispered.

"That was sleepwalking?"

I lifted my head, still obviously tomato red. "Yeah… I kind of have a very severe case of sleepwalking."

"What exactly is 'severe'?"

" 'Severe' is every single night I sleepwalk." I began, quietly. " 'Severe' is I never remember a thing in the morning. 'Severe' is that I practically have a sleepwalking routine where I go out in the middle of the night and collect a midnight snack from anywhere. 'Severe' is I almost killed my mother with it."

Edward was now gapping at my rambling in which grew considerably louder and more aggressive by each sentence. I felt a small tear shed down my right check. It was the first time I had ever told anyone of the incident, and defiantly the last. I wanted to hit myself at the fact I even managed to get so angry, or open up about it at all. I had never spoken about my sleepwalking besides with my psychologist, Mum and Phil back in Phoenix. Even that was before the incident, and the word 'sleep' and 'walk' had never been used in the same sentence since.

Edward had just finished gapping, but still looked incredibly surprised. Me almost killing my mother was probably the very last thing he expected to hear come from my mouth. By now the one tear became a flowing stream. I was barely sobbing, but my checks were drenched.

I think Edward wanted to comfort me in some form, but he didn't know how. He seemed to barely be absorbing the information, and probably trying to find some way for it to fit with my personality. But if, like he said he had, he had been seeing me sleepwalking the past two days, he should have clearly seen I wasn't me at night. But still, I had no idea myself what I was like at night. For all I knew, I could have acted like a transvestite.

We both just sat there, wordless. And when the tears had finally dried up, I made the excuse that I needed to get home before Charlie got worried. Edward seemed willing enough to let me go, which I was very thankful for. Before I left, Edward asked me if I would probably show up sleepwalking tonight. I informed him that I would doubtfully get to sleep tonight. He expressed his worry for the lack of sleep I would receive, but after I told him it made no difference to my health whether I stayed awake or sleepwalked, he seemed relieved. I figured he decided he would stay in the alley and keep me from harms way, and at the fact I wouldn't show up, then he wouldn't have to.

--

When I got home I found Charlie asleep in front of the TV. I checked the time in the kitchen, which read nine o'clock. I woke Charlie, who went to bed, and locked the front door before heading upstairs to read my book.

The book's title was 'Golden Hearts'. The blurb read:

_When young Jalene is introduced to Alex through a friend, she instantly finds herself attached. Every chance she can find to see him she takes, and soon after finds that Alex is doing the same. After only a week they find themselves deeply in love. But Jalene had recently been diagnosed with a serious illness, one she will not tell Alex of, and one that she has been given only months to live. Her parents don't approve of her stealing this boys heart, to only tear it several months later._

'_This teenage love story will have you crying every time you read it, and just wishing you could have an Alex. So grab the tissues, and prepare not to be able to put it down.'_

There were several things the book made me anxious to know, like all good books do. I needed to know how they were introduced, and what lead them to such a quick growing romance. And of course her illness, and how high were her chances were of surviving.

I set into my bed, and prepared for a long night of reading.

--

I awoke in bed, with my book nowhere in sight. After finally lifting myself from the awkward position in which I was laying in bed, I searched franticly around the room for it. The last thing I remembered reading was when Alex was finally putting the pieces together about Jalene's illness, and whatever happened from there was lost in my muddled brain. I also searched my room for some sign of forced exit. There was nothing out of the ordinary. That is before I got downstairs.

The small entry to the front door was destroyed. There were all sorts of items trashed around the doorway, and spread far and wide around it. The door, surprisingly compared to the mess around, hadn't been broken down or smashed in any form. So, thankfully, by the looks of it I hadn't exited last night. But what defiantly frightened me was the look on Charlie's face.

He had yet to notice me standing on the staircase. He was staring, almost gapping if it hadn't been for the constant moving of his mouth. He was on the phone to someone, to my guess would have been about the mess.

After what felt like an eternity, Charlie turned to see me. He instantly disregarded the person on the other line with a harsh goodbye, and climbed a few steps. I was rather high up on the stairs, and he barely climbed halfway.

He swallowed harshly, before turning back to the mess and then back at me, obviously unaware where to start or not wanting to accuse me of making the mess. So I thought I'd make it easy on him.

"I'm sorry." I quickly and rather easily spoke.

"Ahh… This was, ahh… you?" Charlie stuttered.

"Well, yeah. The, umm, the sleep-ah… sleepwalking."

"Right." He whispered with a long bobble of his head.

I bit my lip while looking down at the pile in front of the door. After another few moments of silence, I pondered around the whole room with enough time to notice a very small crack in the ceiling above us. After enough time to thoroughly inspect it, I thought there had been enough silence.

"Did you want to talk about it, or should I _finally_ start getting ready for school?" I spoke, probably rather to casually. Possibly even harshly.

"Oh right, yeah, of course. Sorry." He stuttered. I started walking off before he spoke again "Bella?" making me turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be… umm… intrusive or anything. But, can we… if you don't mind, talk about this when you, arhh, get home?"

"Sure. Of course." I nodded with a flat face, before giving him a small smile and turning on my heels.

I left Charlie there to clean up the mess, while I got ready for school and left. I didn't really want to face anymore of this, and defiantly wasn't looking forward to this evening.

--

The day was pretty boring and, like usual, passed in a blur. That is until lunch.

I sat at, what I could now call, my usual spot with Jessica, Angela and everybody else they sat with. I sat on the side where my face was facing towards the Cullen's table. I tried to keep myself from looking up. Whether it was to simply check if Edward was there, or to see whether he was looking at me. I wondered if he thought about me after our encounter the previous night.

When I finally found the guts to peek up at him, he was sitting at his table looking around aimlessly. I thought for a moment I saw his mouth moving, very slowly and carefully. After seeing these actions, my plan to peek up became more of a stare. Eventually he abruptly stopped his aimless looking and turned to me. I shamefully looked down back towards my plate and started picking at the food there. I wasn't really in the mood for eating, as my stomach still felt uneasy at the conversation I knew I was going to be having tonight with Charlie.

I spent the rest of lunch slightly joining into conversation at my table, and also glanced another peek up at Edward. This time he wasn't looking at me, but the second I peeked up his mouth grew into a small grin.

After the boring lunch, which unfortunately bought me closer to the end of the day, I headed towards the Biology class I was dreading. I was not looking forward to it because I didn't know how Edward would treat me after what we shared, therefore I also didn't know how he wished I treated him back. Not exactly what I wished to find out.

I stumbled through the room on my, as always, tired and loopy legs. Thankfully I didn't fall on my way from the door to my table. I sat down, surprisingly quite gracefully, and turned to Edward. He gave me a small smile with a nod for a greeting, which I in favour returned.

Mr. Banner handed us a sheet of paper with information about our next prac. He told us we would be watching a movie after we had learnt about this prac that we would be completing the following day.

Edward and I received our sheets first as we were the first bench at the front of the class. Mr. Banner completed handing the paper to the rest of the class. I started reading the first few sentences as soon as I was handed the sheet. When Mr. Banner had given Edward his and passed our table was when Edward spoke.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked, while he scooted his body to sit sideways on his chair so that he could face me.

I looked up and over my shoulder at him with a, "Yeah?"

"How should we interact at school? Last night… I didn't know if you thought, or wanted, that to effect how we addressed each other at school."

"Right," I pondered, "I don't know… It _was_ just a conversation."

"Yes, of course. Just a simple conversation…" he practically told himself before, "Could I ask a favour of you?"

I raised my eyebrows in a 'go on' expression.

"Could you not tell anybody about what I told you. You know about," he then mouthed _vampires_.

"Wasn't planning to." I stated. "You haven't told anyone about my, you know, condition, have you?

"No. I didn't think you would want me to."

"Good." I said with a nod, and turned to read the prac.

"Good," he repeated in what seemed like a saddened tone.

A few moments after the end of our conversation Mr. Banner began reading. I was glad for that, as we wouldn't be sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

I didn't expect things to go down that way. But I was happy Edward hadn't said anything about my sleepwalking, and that was my main concern. I tried to reason with myself that it didn't matter the way we just spoke to each other, and that I shouldn't be fretting about him being mad or upset at me or whatnot. But truthfully, I wished I had been more polite to him. I wanted to be, but every time I spoke to him the words were just harsh. And after I would be harsh to him, he would return. It was just easier then a nice conversation. As much as I wanted to have a nice conversation, I was always rude to him.

The rest of the lesson then consisted of the movie that Mr. Banner had said he was showing. I sat ridged in my chair, barely paying attention. All I was focused on was not looking over at Edward.

--

**EPOV**

I had seen the video before, several times in fact. If needed be, I could probably perfect every line of every voice. So focus was of no need. I spent the lesson looking at Bella. Everybody in the room seemed to be paying attention to the movie, or were in a world of their own. So no one noticed my obvious staring. Bella seemed to sit uncomfortably in her chair, and she was blinking more then necessary. I took this as a sign she was trying not to look over at me. I had seen the action oh so many times, and the mind always told me the person was trying their best to look away. Occasionally she looked to the right, away from where I sat, and looked around the room.

When the movie ended, Mr. Banner informed as the bell would ring in a moments time and we could just chat amongst ourselves. We would discuss the movie in tomorrow's lesson. After a moment, Bella finally turned to me.

I was still looking at her, as I had been the entire lesson. I must have been looking at her pretty intensely, because she sank under my gaze.

"What?" she asked.

I simply smiled.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Nothing." I smiled, before turning back to the front for the first time since the movie began.

"Okay. Enough! Edward, you really have to stop staring at me all the time. Is Biology your 'tune out and stare at Bella' lesson or something?"

The bell rung just as she finished her sentence.

"Never mind." She barked as she picked up her books and stumbled out the door.

I couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know that every time I could without being noticed is 'stare at Bella time'.

--

I was ready to get in the car, when I saw Bella was walking home again. I told Alice that I would meet up with her at home, again.

"Why do you keep walking home, Edward?" she pondered.

"I like the fresh air." I lied with a smile.

"Bull!" she practically sung. "What is going on, mister?"

"Nothing, Alice. Look, I'll meet you at home. Okay?"

"Okay. But you know me, I will figure up what is going on up that sleeve of yours!"

"Sure, sure." I said with a roll of my eyes before starting my journey in Bella's direction.

--

She wasn't as far ahead this time, and I needn't even a 'vampire-speed' run. Before long, I gave out an "Oi!" with a small wave once she had turned around.

She didn't halt, but continued walking as if she saw/heard nobody. I 'human-speed' jogged to meet up with her.

"I wanted to speak with you in private." I said once I was at her side.

She didn't speak.

"Look. I know you are sick of me staring at you. But I'm just trying to figure you out… I may not have as much doctor experience as Carlisle, or not even quite a normal doctor. But I do know a thing or two. And I want to help you out. I could even get Carlisle in on this; who, mind you, is a very good doctor."

She still walked, as if I wasn't there.

I stopped her in her tracks; hands on her shoulders and bent down to her height with a "Hey!"

She just stared at me. No smile. Just a blank stare with a frown.

After a moment of her intense stare boring daggers at my head, she tried to push past me. But I wouldn't let her.

"What? What did I do?" I asked while holding her still, trying to keep her eyes on mine as she stared anywhere but at me.

"Don't." Was all she said, almost at a whisper.

"Don't what?" I asked, with frustration from not being able to read that very confusing mind.

"Do. Not. Try. To. Help." She clarified, saying each word with precision while popping her hands into her jacket pockets.

I kept staring at her, trying to understand. And when her eyes finally lifted to mine, they were full of tears.

"Every time I tell somebody, they try to help. I don't want help. Help just makes things worst, okay? Don't try to understand, because I am _not_ going to explain. Just go away and pretend you don't know anything I told you. Just… Edward, just forget." From the constant move of her mouth from the quiet, saddened words, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

I didn't understand, which she clearly understood I wouldn't. But I wanted to understand. And I wanted to help her. I wanted to know why wanting to help her made her upset. And lastly, I wanted her to not be upset.

Tears were now drowning her little, now reddened, cheeks. I wanted to stop it. I wasn't going to go away, certainly not now. But I didn't know what to say. Right now, I wasn't going to figure out her problem or pursue the need to. I would figure it out eventually. But for now all I wanted - needed - to do was comfort her. But there were no words to do so. I barely knew how it was upsetting her that words were of no use.

My hands still remained on her shoulders, and I was still bent down to be even with her face.

I didn't remove my hands yet but I straightened my body up. Her eyes were closed. I then took a step forward to close the distance that was made with my stretched out arms. With a seconds hesitation and a study of how to comfortably to so, I wrapped my arms around her. I removed them from her shoulders, and bent myself lower to wrap them around her little waist. After a moment of confusion, she took her hands from her pockets and wrapped them around my neck.

After a few moments, she began to sob. In an effort to sooth, I gave her a quick squeeze. She responded by burying her head into my shoulder, with more sobs. Her body shook with her crying, and I continued trying to sooth by rubbing her back and 'shsssh'ing. After a good while, her crying slowed and her breathing evened. When she came to a complete halt of crying, I loosened my grip on her for if she wanted to retreat. But after feeling me loosen, she gripped tighter. I continued to rub her back.

When she finally let go, I saw her eyes were very red and she now looked quite exhausted from the crying. She then rubbed her eyes. First in a drying motion -even though they were dry-, and then in a tired rub.

"Thankyou," she then whispered.

I smiled, "Anytime."

"I better… better be getting home now." She said, almost hesitant like she didn't want to leave.

"May I walk you home?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, of course. I'd like that."

So Bella, who's the one with bad mood swings?

* * *

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	7. Author's Note: Two

_**A/N- **__Not a chapter. Sorry!_

_I know I have not updated in a long time, and I'm super dooper sorry._

_I will continue this, most likely, soon. But I have really gotten into my Buffy (Just Give Me One Reason) story at the moment. So I keep coming up with ideas for that lately, and 'Night' is just forgotten._

_Doesn't help that my creativity comes in random bursts, I can't just write when I have the time. Plus, sometimes it takes a long time for me to have a bursts. So I'm so sorry guys. :(_

_I had holidays, then got busy! So I couldn't write! I hope you guys are still interested in this story, and if you are give me a review. Just like to know if people still want updates, even if it isn't for a while. But if you give me some more inspiration reviews, I will be more likely to have a creative burst with your enthusiasm for more!_

_So to sum this up- One) I have been busy, Two) Haven't had any creativity for this story lately, and Three) It will be continued even if it takes a while for that to happen!_

_So yeah, that's it. Thanks guys,_

_-SSBF_


	8. CH6: Mars Bar Cookies

_**A/N-**__ CHAPTER UPDATE! Happy much?_

_As I wrote this, I forgot 'Twilight' vampires don't eat! I was having too much fun going with the flow. So, now I don't want to take it out. So there is something else that changed to do with vampires in this story - they eat._

_Sorry to people who really like the vampires in Twilight. I personally don't, but I'm not purposely changing it. But it is changing anyway; I hope this doesn't turn too many people off. I don't know why it would. I'm going to stop blabbering… almost._

_This is probably more of a filler chapter. It has a lot of dialogue and moody Bella. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter. (:

* * *

_

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6- Mars Bar Cookies**

--

**EPOV**

Once Bella and I got to her front door, she looked like she wanted to invite me in. She seemed as though she was contemplating the idea. While she stood there contemplating, I was doing the same on which if I would accept her offer if she did ask me. I hadn't found my answer before she wished me a good evening. In some form I was glad that I needn't come up with an answer.

I turned around to walk home, before I heard an "Edward?" from behind me.

I turned around, hesitantly that she would now ask me. But once seeing her face she simply asked, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." I replied. Whatever it was, I would do it for her without a seconds thought.

"If I sleepwalk into the alley tonight, which I will… Anyway, _when_ you see my sleepwalking in the alley tonight, will you take me home? I don't know if I will go willingly. So if not willingly, could you just make sure I… ah… get home safely?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. It was my intentions in the first place, but I was glad she had asked me. In fact, glad I had her trust.

--

When I got home, I was actually looking forward to tonight - a first in a long time.

I then thought about the trust I thought I had earned. Before I realized I didn't truly have it. At a first thought, I figured it as trust. But then I realized I was the first person she had been able to tell about her sleepwalking. So maybe she was taking advantage of that fact. Maybe it wasn't trust at all.

Nether-the-less, I was going to make sure she was safe tonight. There was no other question about it. I would always keep her safe. I made an oath with myself. _From this day forward, every single night I will keep Isabella Swan from harms way._ It was a good oath; one I knew I could follow without any hesitation for the rest of my existence. As long as Bella was to sleepwalk, I was to keep her safe.

--

I was glad when Bella showed before someone else managed to wander through. She wore the clothes she had on earlier; light blue jeans, a thin-fitting green jumper, and I could only see a tip of white from her shirt peeking out the top of her jumper. But this time Bella held a packet of _Mars Bar Cookies_, which look rather delicious. I decided, given the chance, I would grab a couple.

Bella approached me like usual. Bouncy, giggly, and of course seemingly drunk. She skipped to my side, "Good evening," she beamed.

"Hello," I smiled. Then thought I may as well get this over with. Plus, I had a plan. "May I take you somewhere?" I asked, holding my arm out for her to link hers with.

She complied with a smile and, "So, where to?"

"That's a surprise."

As we walked, Bella kept popping cookies in her mouth and thankfully kept offering me some too. They were extremely delicious, so I devoured them rather quickly. _Sleepwalking Bella has good taste_, I decided.

Ten minutes later we reached a small river. It had been my favourtie place to go and sit at night, sometimes to sketch, and other times to just think. I didn't really know what would happen if I simply took Bella back to her house. I figured she wouldn't go to sleep, and I would have felt awkward asking myself inside. So I thought taking her somewhere would work. And this was the perfect place.

Not long after I moved to Forks and found the little river, I put a park bench down underneath a tree. It was my favourtie spot to overlook the whole river. With my arm still linked with Bella's, I lead her over to the bench.

She sat down, legs crossed, on the right side of the bench. She still held the packet of cookies in her right hand, while the other remained inside the packet as she explored the scenery with her eyes. At the moment I wish I had my sketchbook, or even a camera would have been fine, to capture her wonderment. I knew that this was sleepwalking Bella, and not the real Bella. But I still loved the site. At least until she spoke she looked liked the real Bella. And that would have been enough for my picture.

After a few moments, she looked back up at me. She smiled and perched herself up on her knees, so that she was higher. It also looked like she was trying to be intriguing, as of the way she held herself.

"Sit down?" she asked, holding both of her hands out for mine. I took them, as she got off the bench and lead me in a way for me to sit down on the left of it. She didn't let go of my hands as she stood in front of me. She started entangling her fingers with mine, and moved closer so that her right leg was between my legs and her left on the outside of my right. I didn't understand at first. Why was she acting this way?

"Stop." I quietly demanded, with a questionable hint within it, just as she was about to lean in too far.

"Why?" Bella pouted. She removed her hands from mine, but remained standing as she was, and placed her palms on her hips.

I didn't answer her question. Instead I placed my hands on her hips, atop her own hands, and moved her away from me so she no longer straddled my right leg.

"Hello?" She screamed, waving her hands above her head. "What the hell?"

I stared at her. I simply did not understand. What did she think was going to happen? Well, I figured that much out. But why had she figured that?

"Anyone there?" She asked, waving a hand right in front of my face.

My eyes focused on hers, and she gave a shrug with a 'What was that?' expression.

I spoke slowly, with a very serious expression, "What were you doing?"

She placed her hands on her hips with a loud exhale and a turn of the head, flicking a strand of hair out of her face. She looked like one of those exaggerated bimbo blondes out of a movie, telling their boyfriend that they are a complete idiot.

"S-E-X." She spelled, "Don't tell me you aren't one of those horny teenagers who want this." She said, moving her hands over her body.

I closed my eyes and gulped. I could have given in that moment; I almost was one of those teenagers. I did want that. Man, did I want that! But I couldn't do that. Not to the real Bella.

I stood up and opened my eyes. Looking at my watch it was now rather late, but not late enough. I sat back down and patted the spot next to me. She plopped down on it with a huff, and crossed her arms. I looked over at her; she peeked up at me, before turning her face away with another huff.

Another hour later, she managed to fall asleep with her head on my lap and her cookies firmly in her hand. I let her lay there for a while, before coming to the conclusion that any longer in the position and she would wake up with a seriously bad backache.

I picked her up, one hand under her knees and the other under her arms. She stirred slightly, wrapped her arms around my neck, and then was back to even breathing.

But a few moments later, she woke completely. She robotically jumped out of my arms, and started walking in the same direction as we were going - back to her house. I followed her, interested at what was going on.

Eventually we reached the front of her house. She didn't stop to open the door though. She kept walking until she was outside her window. Again without any hesitation, she climbed the tree and in through her window. I quickly climbed the tree to look in. The moment I looked in, she had just stood up from her landing. Still robotically, she went over and lay on her bed. Two moments later, she was breathing evenly again.

I was beyond confused. I thought she might like to know what had happened. So I decided to stay in the tree and knock on the window when she woke, even though it was already open. I didn't want to evade her privacy.

At about seven-thirty in the morning, she woke up looking rather tired. She had fallen asleep with the mars bar cookies still in her hands, and immediately lifted them to her gaze. She sighed and then lifted herself up from her bed and rubbed her eyes viciously. She was very tired, and it make me upset. She obviously was sick of being so tired all the time, and I knew her health was disintegrating. She only got a small amount of sleep a night, and it was not doing her very well.

I got closer to the window and gave a small knock on it. She removed her hands from her eyes, and turned to me. Sleepily, she walked to the window.

"Ah, hi… morning." She said with a yawn.

"I wanted to tell you a bit about last night." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She said with another yawn, "Come in."

She headed back over to her bed and tucked herself under the covers as I climbed in the window. I sat on the end of the bed.

There were two things I needed to tell her. One; her robotic state as she walked home. Two; the way she tried to… seduce me. This was going to be fun.

She let out another loud yawn, before finally finding her concentration. "Hmm. Sorry. So, ah… Okay, that's right. What was it about last night you wanted to tell me?"

"Well there are two things."

"Ah huh." She said, urging me to continue.

'_Get it over with, Edward!_' I told myself. "Well… You, ah… Tried to…"

She lowered her head, blushing. "Oh, God. Please tell me I didn't. Argg, no."

"Ah-" She cut me off.

"Please. You don't need to say it." She said, holding up her hand with her head still down. She then lifted her head to look at me. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, although it was more of a statement then a question.

"No, you-" She cut me off again.

"If it wasn't that, then I know what else I did." She whispered, covering her red-hot blushing face with her hands. "I'm so sorry." She muffled quietly.

"It's alright. I mean, you had no control over your actions. You cannot be sorry over something that is not your fault." I told her. I hoped we were on the same page though. I hadn't actually told her, and she could be thinking something completely different. But I figured the way she acted, she was embarrassed at what she knew her body had done earlier. But if anyone knew about not having control over your own actions, it was I.

She exhaled deeply, before uncovering her face. "Alright. Now that that embarrassing part is out of the way, what was the other thing that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well. After I told you no to… _that_, you feel asleep. So I picked you up and stated to carry you back to your house. Although, about halfway there, you practically jumped right out of my arms and started going your own way. It was like you… you were a robot. You held no other interest in anything else. You walked straight back to your house and climbed into your bed through the window. You didn't even pause to think of the best way to get in."

"Okay. Wow." She said, processing the information. "Have never known I did that. I wonder if it was just last night… or if I… hmm."

"Bella?" I spoke, breaking her from her trance. "If you want, I can see if you do it again tonight?"

"Really?" She asked bewildered.

"Of course. I want to help you out. I told you that." I would do anything to help her out.

"That would be… that would be great." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I said, returning the smile. "And Bella. You look so tired."

She sighed, "I know. Nothing I can do about it, though." She shrugged looking down at her hands in her lap, in a very sad tone like she was about to cry. I understood that the lack of sleep would make her very emotional, explaining her breakdown yesterday. I wanted to do all I could to help her.

I lent in and lifted her chin up with my pointer finger and reassured her, "I will do anything I can to help."

--

**BPOV**

"I will do anything I can to help." Edward said lifting my chin up.

I wanted him to help; I would do almost anything for help. But I barely knew him. How can I accept that? How could he even offer that?

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "But you have already done so much. I can't let you."

"Nonsense Bella!" He really wanted to help, but why?

"Honestly, there is no need. Seriously, Edward."

"Bella." He said, very seriously now.

"Edward, you have done enough. Besides, I have known you less then a week and now you are putting all your effort into me. That's enough. You have a life."

"A very boring one." He joked.

"Don't be ridiculous." I spat.

"I'm not! I'm over one hundred years old. Do you seriously think that spending under one week on you is a waste of my time?"

"Over one hundred?!" I almost screamed.

He closed his eyes tightly, with a hand outstretched. "Quiet Bella. Your father is awake downstairs, and he almost heard that." He then opened his eyes and retreated his arm. "Yes. I am over one hundred."

"When were you born?" I asked.

"Nineteen, oh, one," he answered.

"W-o-w." It took me a long time to absorb. He didn't look over twenty, yet he was born in 1901!

After a long pause of me simply thinking, Edward whispered so quickly I could only just understand him, "Bella. Your father is about to come upstairs and see if you are awake. I need to go now. You should go get ready for school, and I will see you there."

I nodded, and he sprinted - un-humanly fast - and was out of the window in fraction of a second. A second later, Charlie knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Ahh, yeah sure."

He opened the door and took a few steps inside. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no. You didn't. I was already awake."

"Okay, good. We, we forgot to have that… conversation yesterday. Ahh…"

"Oh, yeah. Ah, sure Charlie. We can talk about that tonight if you like." Right now I didn't care. I knew I had to have this conversation, and I would have rather just gotten it over with.

"That would be good… Would you like a ride to school?" he asked.

"Yes please. I'll be ready in, say, about half an hour, is that alright?"

"Sure. I'll be downstairs when you are ready."

--

I was ready in about 25 minutes, and Charlie had just finished eating breakfast when I had gotten downstairs. He immediately washed up and we were in the cruiser two minutes later.

While we drove I tried to absorb everything I had learnt since yesterday evening.

One- Edward is a vampire, with no control over his actions at night.

Two- I am the exception. He regains control with my presence.

Three- I tried to make him have sex with me.

Four- I robotically walk home.

And Five- I really, really need sleep.

Number one to four were, to say the least, surprising. But five, needing sleep, was of such importance. The small amounts of sleep I received before and after my sleepwalking was not enough for all the extra energy that I seemed to be using up recently, with starting at a new school and all. I needed sleep right now. I wished to take a day off school, which I would do in Phoenix when needed to gain little naps during the day. But it was only Wednesday in my first week of school, and I needn't take a day off while just getting into the system of everything. All I could do was wait until the weekend.

Once at school Charlie said a quick goodbye and I hopped out of the cruiser. I knew Edward had said he would see me at school. I have to admit, I looked for him. But I withstood the expectation of seeing him straight away. Although, to my surprise, he was there within half a minute of my arrival.

I had taken about five steps from where I stood after my exit from the cruiser, when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I jumped with a gasp. Once turned around, I found Edward laughing at me.

"I told you I would see you at school. No need to get such a fright." He said after his laughter subsided.

"I wasn't scared, just wasn't expecting it." I replied, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

He smiled a little, and then held his hand out for me to take. "Come on, Bella. There is still fifteen minutes until first class, let's go sit down for a while."

"Sure." I said, cuddling myself with both my arms, as to tell Edward I wished not to hold hands. He took his arm back to his side and, although looking a little hurt, smiled and nodded in the direction of an empty table.

We walked up to the picnic table and Edward sat down on the bench in front of us, while I went and sat on the opposite side. Once I had sat down, I looked up at his still standing position. He once again seemed a little hurt. Eventually he sat down.

Before he even opened his mouth, I knew he was about to ask me why I was being a little cruel towards him this morning.

"May I ask what I have done wrong? I don't understand why giving you a little scare would make you so obnoxious."

I swallowed roughly. "It's not that you scared me." I corrected, looking at the table as I spoke quietly. "I think I'm just obnoxious naturally."

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing?

"What for?" I asked with a roll of my eyes he could not see.

"I don't know." He sighed. "You are not really obnoxious. You are just obviously tired." He paused for a good ten seconds. "I just wish there was some way I could help you. Help you get some sleep."

"Edward! Stop trying to help me! You do enough for me. What is the constant need to do things for me? I can look after myself."

"Bella, Bella. Relax. I-" He was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Oh, lucky you. Saved by the bell." I said unpleasantly, while standing up and shoving my backpack viciously on my back. I then turned around and walked away.

A few moments later I heard Edward calling "Bella!" I didn't look back at him, until he caught up and stopped me in my tracks.

"What!" I spat.

"You're going the wrong way." He smugly smiled.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Gee, I just can't catch a break, can I?"

I opened my eyes and saw he had started walking. With a look over his shoulder he called, "Just come on, Bella."

I sighed in defeat and followed Edward to my class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Poor Bella. She is just so tired._

_Okay everyone. I'd like to hear your opinions. What do you (think is going/want) to happen from here? I already have some ideas for it. But if I get some good ones, I may even twitch them into the story._

_I love you guys and your reviews. Keep them coming. (:_

_Once again, sorry for the late update._

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	9. CH7: Lollypops

_**A/N-**__ Chapter? Wait, what? Is she serious? OH MY!_

_Okay, no seriously. It's a chapter. Yes, it's a chapter. Revelation and all that junk. (:_

_This one, yet again, is kind of a filler. It's got some good laughs in I, and some emotional crap._

_Enjoy? Don't? Whatever, let me know. I hope you enjoy._

_Oh and randomly- I LOVE ROB THOMAS! Just quietly. (:

* * *

_

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter ****7- Lollypops**

**BPOV**

The day went slowly. I refused to look at Edward the whole day, and much to my liking was easier then I imagined. In biology I only spoke to him when it came to the work we were completing. Once he tried to change the subject, but I simply ignored him and changed it back.

I walked home from school alone today, much to my liking. Well… I think it was to my liking. I tried to convince myself that I didn't really want anything to do with him, but somewhere deep down inside I knew that was not the case. I knew I wanted nothing else but to be with Edward. But I just could not, could I? I could be with him, if I wanted to. He cares for me, so why not care back? Wait, what… I don't want to be with him… he is a vampire. Sure, I'm not scared of him. But I cannot be with him… But he is cute. '_Alright, enough!_' I thought. When did I start listening to the silly voice inside my head anyway?

I shook off all of my feelings and stormed inside the house to find Charlie sitting at the dining table with coffee in hand.

"Evening." I greeted him, and went to head upstairs to do homework.

A few moments later I heard Charlie calling me downstairs. I went down to find him still sitting there.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have to talk, remember?"

I mentally slapped myself. I was so caught up in my day I completely forgot I had to talk to Charlie about my sleepwalking. Great, this was surely going to be the cherry on top of such a terrific day. _Sigh._

I sat down at the table across from Charlie after getting an apple from the kitchen. "Alright then. Shoot." I told him.

"Ah, where to begin…" He whispered to himself, but not quiet enough.

"You could begin with something simple like, 'Bella, I would like to know about your sleepwalking.' " I mocked.

"Ahh…"

" 'Bella, I'd like to know about your sleepwalking.' " I urged.

"Yeah, so what can you tell me?" Gosh man, was it that hard?

"Depends on how much you know and how much you want to know, Charlie. So how much do you know?" I exhaled deeply. He really wasn't good at conversations.

"I know that you wake in a sleep-like state not long after you go to sleep and there really is no way to stop you from leaving the house and doing what you want to do." I nodded as he explained. "I also know that… it's… it's how… how everything happened with, ah, with Renee."

I covered my face with my hands and took a few deep breaths. I was pretty sure Charlie knew about what happened with my mum, but I really did not exactly want it confirmed.

"Yeah. Well, that's one part that I don't want to explain. At least not today."

"I understand." Charlie nodded. "So is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I think you've got the basics. Not much more I can think of off the top of my head that's of any importance." I was hoping that would shut him up.

"Alright… ah. Well if you think of anything, let me know. Yeah?"

"Sure thing, Charlie. I'm going to go finish my homework. If you need anything, just give me a yell."

He nodded and I headed upstairs.

--

Homework wasn't doing anything for me. I just couldn't concentrate. How am I expected to do homework with so much going on in my life? If only I could tell my teachers about everything. Hell, I wished I could tell anyone. Well sure there is Charlie, I guess if I really wanted to talk to somebody I could speak to him. But not about vampires, not about Edward. He would never even believe me anyway. Probably the only person in my life that I could speak with is Edward, and did I even want to talk to him anyway?

Life just loves me, doesn't it?

For the next moment I heard a knock on my window. I knew it was him, which was the reason I hesitated to go any open it. But I got up anyway. Who knows why.

"What?" I coldly asked before I had even finished opening the window.

"I don't know." He replied after climbing through the window.

"What?!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Argg!"

He simply smiled.

"Edward!"

"Yes?" He asked as if I had asked him in the nicest manner rather then screaming at him.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

He rubbed his chin in a thinking motion as if he had a beard. After a long pause he dropped his hand, and with a shrug replied, "Beats me", with a half smile and strolled across my room.

I huffed and headed back over to my desk to continue my homework. I tried my best to pretend he wasn't there.

I did a pretty good job of it, as after a while I completely forgot he was there. I had finished a fair good go of my homework and stood up to go downstairs to begin cooking dinner. I almost touched the ceiling when I saw him sitting on my bed.

"Crap!" I squealed.

He smiled, "Forget I was here?"

"Well you do a darn good job of being quiet." I replied as I cleaned up my homework. "So are you going to tell me why you are here?" I asked, just before I turned around in another wave of fright.

"Just thought I'd drop by." He exclaimed, standing so close that my chest touched his with each breath.

"You could at least make a little bit of noise when you approach." I whispered.

"But it's more fun this way." A shiver ran down my spine as an icy cold gush of wind coming from his perfectly shaped lips rustled my hair. My legs weakened and I had to grab his biceps to steady myself. He let out a small chuckle, along with another ice-cold wind, and grabbed me around the waist. All of a sudden my head was spinning.

Edward lowered me to my desk chair. I grabbed my head in an effort to stop the spinning.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Brain freeze."

He let out a large velvety laugh, before giving me a kiss on the head and shooting out the window. At that moment, I decided next time he decides to come and visit I will not even let him in.

With that clarity, I went downstairs to begin making dinner.

--

**EPOV**

I ran home with a smile planted on my face the whole time. I didn't have to read Bella's mind to know I had made some sort of impression.

I didn't really feel there was much reason to come home, as I had to return back to Bella's in a few hours. I had told her this morning that I would keep an eye on her tonight again; see if there is any change in her behaviour. It was about 5.30. I figured I would head back at 8.30, so I wouldn't be in my 'zombie-state', and just wait until she went to sleep. Maybe even go inside and tell her I was here to watch after her and she could to go to sleep, maybe that way she would feel safe.

I reached home and went inside. Esme, Jasper, Alice and Rosaline were all out hunting for the next few days. Carlisle was going to go as well, but it was so busy at the hospital lately that he had to stay put. Emmett and I had gone not long ago, just the two of us. So neither of us needed to go.

Emmett was the only one here; I suspected Carlisle was still at work.

"Em, where are you?" I asked, needn't screaming. You just have to love vampire hearing.

"Kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett munching on some Chinese food.

"Early dinner?"

"Sure is. Want some?" Emmett asked holding out some chicken, while still scoffing down some of his own.

"No thanks. Carlisle still at the hospital?"

"Yeah bro. Real havoc down there at the moment. Doubt he'll be home tonight. Do you know what that means?"

"Can't do Emmett, heading out tonight."

"You have never denied me! What in the world would be more important?"

"Emmett, I think your head's screwed on too tight. Can you seriously remember the last time I accepted a game of twister with you?"

Emmett sighed with a big pout on his face. "C'mon man!"

I shot him a look.

"Alright then, alright. What about… MONOPOLY!"

"Emmett."

"BATTLESHIP!" He screamed jumping from his seat.

I shook my head and headed to my room.

"Alright man. But seriously, what you doing tonight?"

"Emmett, nothing is going to get me to play The Game of Life. Let it go."

"PARTY POOPER!"

I loved our sweet and short chats. He could always bring a smile to my face.

--

It was 8.30 and I decided I'd head to Bella's. I was about to head outside when I heard, "See ya, bro!" I shook my head and left without saying goodbye. Emmett didn't need one; he only wanted another chance of trying to get me to stay home so he could beat me at some lame board game. Biggest fool I know.

I ran to Bella's and was there in record time. I perched on her tree and peeked in. She was leaning, cross-legged, against her bed headboard, in her pajamas reading a book. I didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful, the first time I had ever seen her so calmed. I wanted to let her know I was there though, so I tapped on her window.

She jumped a little. I had obviously disturbed an intense part of her book. She looked out the window. A smile eliminated her face, but of course not without a soft tone of blush.

After she let me in she went and sat on her bed again, put a bookmark in her book and looked up at me with a smile and a 'Nice to see you, but what are you doing here?' expression on her face.

"I told you I would keep an eye on you tonight." I clarified.

"Oh yeah", she smiled, "But I haven't even gone to bed yet…?"

"Wanted to get here before hand, before… you know, 'Killer Edward'." I said with air quotations.

She shook her head.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Not 'Killer Edward'." She almost whispered.

"No offence Bella, but you have not seen me in that state."

"No I haven't. But if that makes you 'Killer Edward', then my sleepwalking makes me 'Killer Bell-'"

"Don't say that!" I spat.

"It's true though."

"It is not!"

"Well then you are not 'Killer Edward'!" She insisted.

"It's different Bella." I did not like her calling herself a killer. And it wasn't true; it was two completely different situations.

"It's not." She said with a voice that sounded like her eyes were full of tears, but her face told a different story as she simply frowned with her head to the ground.

"Bella… You are being ridiculous."

"Whatever Edward." Bella said, picking her head up but turning it away from me.

Bella's mood swings were getting worst by the minute. The second I came in she was happy and bright, then one little silly mishap in my words and she was upset again. She really needed her sleep, and I wanted so bad to be able to grant her it.

She seemed very distressed, along with a mix of anger and sadness. Still sitting upright, she was rubbing her hands over her face in a jagged motion, which just got me agitated. I was ready to stop this. I didn't care if her reaction was good or bad, if anything had the chance of doing _anything _to help her; I was going to do it.

I climbed into the right side of the bed next to her, shifting the bed slightly. I knew that she felt my presence, but she refused to show so. I lifted my left arm up and over her shoulders. Firstly she shied away from the movement, but I insisted with a slight tug on her arm. She turned her head towards me. Her face was so sad, half wishing for me to just leave and half wishing for me to do something to help. That was it. That look on her face, even if it was only 'half wishing' me to help, was all I needed.

--

**BPOV**

What was he doing? I was being the biggest ass to him, and he was climbing into my bed? I didn't really want him doing this, but somewhere deep down I felt it could help. So, I suppose I gave in. I snuggled into his side, and let myself fall to sleep. Into the strangest dream I had ever had.

--

**EPOV**

She fell into unconsciousness, and before I knew her breathing was soft and even. I simply lay there, in my own thoughts with the gentle breaths at my side.

It had been about an hour and Bella had yet to wake. I smiled. Maybe it was working. Maybe Bella's sleepwalking was over. Maybe, like having her there in my trance broke me out of it, falling to sleep at my side kept her from sleepwalking. Maybe I was her cure. I smiled. I liked that thought.

But the next moment her eyes flew open and she sharply turned her head towards me. I frowned with the thought, _'Okay, I completely just jinxed that.'_

"Lollypops." Bella said, but it wasn't Bella. It was a robotic voice, like that you hear from computers when you somehow make them speak.

"What?"

"Lollypops." She repeated, and snapped herself upright and out of bed.

"No you don't." I pulled her back so she was sitting on the bed.

"Lollypops." She turned her head to me and repeated again.

So maybe Bella was in that robotic state when she woke and on her way home, before 'sleepwalking Bella' comes in mid-way. Slowly I was figuring everything out, piece by piece.

I thought I better just let her go and follow her, if I ever wanted to get the whole story.

She walked up and around in crazy circles until she got to the supermarket near my alleyway. I followed her into the quiet building discreetly, ducking into isles but as to still see her. She walked straight into the confectionary isle and got herself a packet of lollypops from the shelves. Went up to the counter and paid for them. At the same time I grabbed a newspaper and paid for it at the only other open register on the other side of the store.

I followed Bella outside to the car park, where she stopped just before the road and opened the packet. She had no trouble opening the fasten over the lollypop, and as soon as the sweet hit her tongue, it was as if a switch was flicked. Robotic-Bella was gone and sleepwalking-Bella was back.

She turned her whole body around to see me standing at the side of the building, "Well look who it is!" She smiled with a slight slur. "Hello again."

"Hi."

"So what has got you hanging around again, lovely?"

"Just keeping an eye out."

"On me?" I nodded. She then turned to a whisper, and with a wink. "If you like me, ya know ya can just say so?"

I let out a small chuckle. _I don't like you. I like the real Bella._ "I'll keep that in mind." I lied, with a small nod.

"Good." She beamed. "Now where will you be taking me today gentleman?"

"Nowhere."

She laughed. "Is that right? Well looks like I'll have to be takin' you somewheres, ey?"

I smiled unenthusiastically. "I suppose so."

Bella led me across a few deserted streets. I lingered behind her, and she constantly looked back, massive smile and 'come on' expression. I just stayed my distance. I didn't know why, but I just didn't feel the need to be so close to the sleepwalking Bella.

After a good fifteen-minute walk, we came across a large white picket fence. It was the kind that people wish to raise their kids; it was the cliché 'family home'. But for some strange reason, I got some extremely strange, unwelcome, bad vibe from the place. Badly keeping me from wanting to brush its threshold. Much to my satisfaction that was the last thing Bella seemed to want to do. She jumped the front small picket fence, and made her way through the back gate and to the dark forest behind the house. Suddenly more interested, I followed her through.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Sorry about the short BPOV up there. But it needed to go in there. And I'm so, so, so sorry that Bella falling to sleep with Edward couldn't 'cure' her sleepwalking. I really wanted it to work that way, but it couldn't be that simple. Unfortunately. So let's just see what happens._

_Also, MEGA HEAP sorry this chapter had to finish short of 3 000. But it kind of had to, you know?_

_So, just a question, guys. Do you prefer chapters at my general length (around 3 500 - 4 000), or would you prefer to get a few more often that are shorter (maybe more like 2 000)?_

_The buttons down there, click it. (:_

\/


	10. Author's Note: Three

**_A/N- _**_Another author's note. Sorry, not a chappie. :(_

_Well, just wanted to let anyone who may have forgotten about this story- that I'm back! It has been so long that I have been on here, but now I am. :D I hate to say, but I actually forgot about my FanFiction stories! *Yikes!*_

_At the moment I have been writing some of my other story, 'Just Give Me One Reason', not this. But I'm sure I'll drag myself to this one sooner or later. :P_

_Before I start writing again, I would be more then happy to do a 're-cap' of this story and post it up. I'm not going to do it if no one is interested, but if you are let me know in a review and I'll get on it. :)_

_So, to sum up- I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE RE-DISCOVERED FANFICTION! And sooner or later I will have a brand-spanking new chapter up for you all out there that are still interested. :)_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

_-SSBF_


	11. CH8: Apple Juice

_**A/N- **__I have had most of this written for ages! After my last A/N chapter, claiming I had 're-discovered' FanFiction, I soon un-discovered it. :(_

_And now, I'm in my last year of high-school – scary stuff! So, I'm not going to have a lot of time to write anymore, much to my dismay. Plus, I have this other story I started writing a couple of months ago. Must say, I'm really into it, a lot more than my FanFiction stories – sorry! _

_I will try to write these stories every now and again. But for now – my patient readers – please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Edward Cullen is strange vampire; acts human by day but his vampire instincts turn him into an uncontrollable predator by the night. Why is he this way? And why is Isabella Swan the only human his subconscious refuses to harm? And what is the real reason that she had to move to Forks?**

**Disclaimer- **Characters, scenery and some of story, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have just added my own twisted plot to the story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8- Apple Juice**

**EPOV**

The dark forest made me feel uneasy. Nowhere near as much as the house itself, but who would not have a feeling of apprehension at such a place? It was an overgrown area; where grass extended close to the knee and trees bunched incredibly close that you were constantly twisting and turning. Possibly due to the fact that it was currently night; but every single leaf gleamed a dark olive green through the little amount of moonlight that illuminated the forest, thankfully just enough light so you would not run into the dark trees.

Bella occasionally looked behind me as I carefully placed each step. She whisked through the forest, resulting in making a conclusion that she had definitely been here before. However, Bella had not spent very long at Forks. So why was she so familiar with this strange place?

What I estimated to be approximately 45 minutes of walking, we came across a large open plain. The area consisted of dirt, and the occasional patches of browned, dry grass scattered over the area. Except for the area that Bella strolled towards in the middle of the plain. Here she sat on a tiny sector of beautiful luscious grass. She leant back with her arms behind her and outstretched her legs – sitting as though she was trying to tan, dismissing not only that it was nighttime but also that she was wearing full-length clothing. Closing her eyes, she smiled.

After standing a few more moments of watching her, I decided to make my way over. I sat down to her right, cross-legged so I was facing her outstretched legs. She opened one eye and looked over at me, "Isn't it beautiful?" she chimed.

"What exactly?" I asked, confused. This area was anything but beautiful.

"This, here. A beautiful spot of gorgeous land surrounded by dead, unappealing open land. It is hauntingly beautiful." She mystically spoke.

"I suppose it is." I questionably agreed. I continued looking at her, same sun-baking position.

Eventually she turned to me, her face now doleful. "Just like me." I looked at her perplexedly. That sounded much like the real Bella. This kind of sorrow did not seem right coming from this character.

Before long, Bella had taken her arms out from behind her, laid down and fell asleep. Soon followed by the jumping up of her robotic-state, which led me out of the forest, to her house, and up her tree to her window. This time I did not wait outside on the tree. Instead I climbed in and sat at her desk chair, watching her get that minuscule amount of sleep that she so desperately needed more of.

I was enjoying watching her doze; she looked so peaceful. The only other time I saw her so close to this tranquil was when I saw her reading her book earlier that night. As soon as she began to squirm, I was swiftly to her side, kneeling so I was almost eye-length with her closed lids.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to find a wickedly beautiful grin before me. I squirmed with a little stretch before an uncontrollable smile myself.

He came close to me, whispering "Morning" with an ice-cold gush of wind before kissing me on the forehead. As always, I happily shivered as his scent spilled over me. "Mhmmm," I managed to grumble.

A few moments more of staring into each other's eyes smiling, I reluctantly sat up and stretched long and satisfyingly. He giggled.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

He giggle a little more, kissed me on the head, and whispered, "You are just too cute."

I blushed a little from his kiss and statement. Of course he giggled some more. After recovering, I had to ask.

"So, anything to report from last night?"

"Yes, but it is already eight-thirty. You are going to be late for school." He gently explained.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, falling out of bed and to the bathroom. I stopped and went back to stand outside the bathroom door for a moment, "I'll talk to you at school," and hurried back to the bathroom to quickly jump into the shower.

I was about 15 minutes late for school, but just went straight to class. My English teacher luckily did not care, and I made my way quietly to my seat.

I looked around the class for Edward in Government second period, but he was not there. I questioned it, but just figured he had some vampire thing to take care of.

After boring lessons of Trig and Spanish, full of Jessica sitting next to me yapping on about something-a-rather, I made my way to the cafeteria. On my way past the parking lot, I saw a silver Volvo shoot into a park. I watched for a moment to see who owned the polished vehicle, only, of course, to see Edward gracefully step out.

I continued to walk as if I had not noticed him, yet of course he caught me doing so.

He swiftly came to my side, "Afternoon."

"Hi," I replied, not turning his way.

"Would you like to sit with me for lunch?" He politely requested, slightly leaning down to my level. I nodded in response.

Edward took a seat outside, where it was much quieter, while I gathered up a tray of food. I, of course, inelegantly plopped down across from him at the picnic table. Looking down at my full tray of food, I eventually decided I only wanted the _apple juice_.

I unscrewed the lid of the bottle and popped a straw into it. Just before taking a sip, I looked up and asked "So?"

Realising I hadn't looked at him since I sat, I saw he had been looking at me intently since I came to the table. "Umm… Edward?"

He broke from his trance, shaking his head a little. "Oh, yes, right. I apologise. What were we talking about?"

**EPOV**

"Last night?" she queried.

"Yes, of course. Well, you are also, in what you could say resembles, a 'robotic' state as soon as you woke up as well as when you walked home to sleep." Bella continued to nod as I explained. "As soon as you ate one of the lollypops you brought from the supermarket, you changed from that robotic-state and into a drunken kind of state."

I let Bella absorb before I continued, "So, I'm both that robotic-like thing when I wake up and when I go to sleep…" she re-stated, emphasising on the 'thing'.

"Yes, you fell asleep for around an hour before it activated though. Before you jumped up talking about 'lollypops', in which you went to purchase."

"Right…"

"Once you were in that second phase of the night, you lead me to a house. A very nice house, I must say, but beyond it was a forest- a very dark forest. You lead me through - and you seemed to know exactly the way - to an open plain of grass. The entire area was dead grass, except for a small sector in the middle - beautiful luscious grass. You sat down there, and spoke to me about how hauntingly beautiful it was." I explained, before adding in, "You said it was, quote, 'just like me'."

She dropped her head, in recognition of what I said. Almost as if she knew it had occurred, but needing reminding. "Just like me…" she sighed, pointing to herself.

"Yes…" I almost murmured. Bella cupped her head in her hands, which muffled some unclear rambling. "What is it Bella?" I worryingly asked, leaning over the table to gently pry her hands away from her face. Her face looked so miserable, so broken. I felt my heart shatter in response. I leant across the table again to caress her cheek, making a single tear fall from her eye and over my hand, "Oh, Bella…" I whispered, almost hearing tears in my own voice.

After a moment, she pulled her head away from my hand, tears occasionally falling from an eye. She whipped her face, "Umm… there are people watching," she stated uncomfortably, "can we go somewhere quieter?"

"Of course," I replied. We stood up in unison, and I was quickly by her side, holding her hand. She left her food at the table.

I lead Bella to a deserted area behind some outside classroom cubicles. We sat down, leaning against the wall.

For a couple of minutes we just sat there. Bella was sitting with her knees up against her chest, and back straight. She was looking at the hands she rested interlocked on her knees. I sat cross-legged, slightly turned towards her, patiently waiting for her to ask me to speak.

She turned towards me, opened her mouth, then changed her mind- shutting it and turning her gaze back to her hands. It seemed she did not know what she should say, how she would tell me whatever it was about the house or the grass plain.

Eventually she figured out what to say, but it was by far the last thing I wanted to hear. "Story for another day, okay?"

I sighed. Of course it was. It was always for another day. But I gave in, "Okay." Maybe it was a story for another day. Maybe I really did not want to know.

A few more moments of silence, and then I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. I hugged her. Simply sat there hugging her, and I could tell she calmed. I could tell that whatever the story was, as dreadful or haunting as it was, it had left her precious mind. As soon as I knew this, I smiled. I liked the feeling that I could make her happy, or at least help rid her of unhappiness. Those feelings, they are always nice.

I sat there for the rest of lunch, just holding her. She fit so perfectly in my arms. With what felt like no time, the bell pierced through our happy moment. Bella shifted in her position, and I knew she was also disappointed. Although, the last thing I expected to happen next, happened.

Just like we were a couple – just like we were in a relationship of a few months – she lifted her head and pecked me on the lips. A simple, nice, sweet, ordinary, couple-y kiss. She did not seem fazed, like we were at this stage in our relationship- in _a relationship_. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, in a sweet little hug. Then I felt her tense, realising what she had just done.

Her arms loosened around me for a moment, before she pulled away. Her face was soon looking at mine, complete shock planted across it. She bit her lip, with her eyes possibly growing wider.

"Ahh… umm… Sorry?" she said questionably, unsure if the matter required an apology.

I laughed, "About what?"

Her shocked expression remained for a moment, before she tried to shake it off. She stood up, "Class?"

I laughed some more, "No you don't!" and pulled her back down, onto my lap. I gave her a kiss, a little less 'sweet and relationship-y'. But what I did not expect, but desperately hoped, was for her to go with the kiss, accept it. Which she did. But all too soon, she pulled away.

She stood up again, and this time unquestionably, requested "Class" and without waiting for me to join, walked off in the direction of her locker.

"Bella!" I called, after I finally found my bearings and began to follow her. I knew she heard me, as her head turned slightly, but she would not stop.

I caught up to her, standing in her walking way. "Bella…"

"No, I'm not going to talk about this one."

"You don't have to."

Bella shook her head. "I always have to," she said, pushing past me and on her way.

**BPOV**

I was disappointed to remember that I had Biology to deal with now. I wasn't going to be getting away from Edward for another whole hour.

And to make matters worse, we were working on a prac – I would actually have to speak to him. Or maybe it was for the better, as our conversation would be limited to the work.

That, luckily, was the case. However, unluckily, as the clever people we are, finished early. Mr. Banner, being the ass that he was, wouldn't let us leave early. I was stuck sitting next to Edward with nothing to talk about. Or at least nothing I wanted to talk about.

And it didn't take him long to speak. "Bella?" he hesitantly spoke, unsure if he should. Which he shouldn't.

I didn't turn my gaze from the hands that fiddled in my lap, "I don't want to talk, Edward."

"Bella, don't be-"

"Ridiculous?" I suggested. "Unreasonable? Stupid? Edward, you don't have to make everything into a conversation. Things don't always have to be spoken. So just drop it."

"Bella-"

"Drop it!"

"No!" he demanded. "Look, listen. Yes, you are being ridiculous, unreasonable, and stupid." I shot him a horrified look, but he didn't halt. "But you have reason to be. I am one of the only people that know you have reason to be. But you have to let me talk to you. As one of the only people that know, I am one of the only ones that can help. But you have to let me."

"You can't help, Edward," I snapped. "Nobody can help. I have tried help. Back at home – mum and I – we tried help. But guess where it got us? It got her in hospital. That's what!" we were talking relatively loud, although it was drowned out by the rest of the students doing their experiments. I turned it to a whisper now, though. "This help – it didn't help. In fact, it may have contributed to the fact that I had a knife to my mother one night. That's where help leads, Edward." I stood up and picked up my books, before repeating, "That is where help leads."

I headed out the room without any acknowledgement for Mr. Banner's orders to stay for the rest of class, nor did I respond to his screams out the door to return. I didn't even think twice about last period either. I went straight to my locker, ditched my books, grabbed my bag, and started walking straight home.

My walk home was filled with stamping, kicking, swearing. Once home, I threw my bag, kicked my bed, ripped off my shoes, stubbed my toe on the bottom of my door and disembowelled the already dead plant on the kitchen bench.

Let's just say I was not happy.

Once the plant was well and truly in shreds with the dirt covering half the kitchen floor, I got to work on cleaning up my destruction. Little did I need Charlie coming home and asking what was wrong.

Nor did I need Edward coming around. Of course, I never had control over that.

Once the plant was clean, and my bleeding toe was bandaged, I went back to my room. Of course, there was Edward, sitting on the tree.

I shot an anger-filled look at him, feeling all that rage building up again. Begging myself not to go on another rampage again, I stalked to my window and locked the latch.

He didn't get the hint though.

He dropped from the tree, and I felt myself exhale, the anger seeming to flow out with that release. However, the next moment, an inhale sent the anger right back on in, as I turned to find him in my doorway.

_Oh, yeah, Bella. Real clever. You stormed in without thinking to lock the front door. You smart girl._

"Go away." I snarled, keeping the anger at bay.

"No."

"Go. Away." I repeated, slower and more precisely.

"No."

I took two slow and even steps towards him. "I said – go away."

"I said – no."

I took the last two steps towards him, closing the rest of the distance. "Go away!" I screamed, as I began punching his chest with the side of my fists. "Go away, go away!"

The anger turned into tears, as I continued to punch and scream at him. My punches continued, but he didn't flinch. Of course he didn't flinch. He was a vampire, stronger than anything. But that fact didn't stop me. I knew it wasn't hurting him, but I wanted it to. And somehow, I thought if I kept punching him, his pain threshold would turn human, and it would hurt. It was a stupid thought, but it lingered. _Keep punching him and it will hurt. Keeping punching him and it will hurt. Keep punching him and it will hurt._

**EPOV**

She kept flailing her arms at me. I let her. I didn't like the idea that she wanted to hurt me, but she had to let out her anger. Better on somebody that it didn't hurt, then somebody who it did.

Tears spilled from her eyes, "Go away" continuingly spat from her lips, her arms didn't stop swatting. Her hands must have been hurting soon after, but it didn't stop her. I knew my face looked pained, but it wasn't from her punches. It was from _her_ pain. It physically hurt me to see her in so much emotional pain.

Finally, she had worn herself out. Her punches had slowed, her screaming sounded hoarse, and she had no more tears to cry. Eventually, she stopped punching, and crashed into my arms. I automatically enclosed them around her.

"Gooo away..." she sobbed. I just started rubbing her back in response, "shuuush" I soothed.

Soon enough, she could barely utter a word anymore. I picked her up and put her in bed, climbing in next to her. She had no more strength to say no anymore. She let me, and not long after she was breathing evenly in much needed sleep.

* * *

_**A/N- **__Poor Bella Wella. :( That's all I really have to say._

_The button's down there, click it. (:_

\/


End file.
